EL DIARIO (Por Favor No lo Digas)
by Amber Blak
Summary: Freddie Benson siempre ha sido maltratado por Sam, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, pero un día por casualidad encuentra el diario de Sam. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de vengarse de cada una de las cosas que le ha hecho la rubia... pero recuerda "Quien juega con fuego puede quemarse"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno esta es mi primer historia. Espero que la disfruten y por favor no sean tan crueles. Es la primera vez que escribo. Ok antes que nada déjenme aclararles un poco de que trata la historia, ya que no pude escribirlo todo en el summary**

**Cuando Freddie se da cuenta que Sam tiene un diario cree que al fin puede vengarse de todo lo que la rubia le ha hecho, aunque al leer cada vez más las páginas del diario, Freddie se va sintiendo cada vez más conectado a Sam, ahora que descubre sus sentimientos y también se va llenando de dudas**

**En las páginas del diario de Sam, Freddie puede descubrir todo lo que pensó la rubia cuando fue su primer beso, cuando su gemela vino de visita, cuando Carly se enteró del beso entre ellos dos, su relación con Pete entre otras cosas, además de señalar pequeñitas cosas Seddie que pasan alrededor de la serie. Esta historia es antes de que Sam y Freddie se hicieran novios así que no esperen leer sobre eso aquí**

**Disfruten**

OoooooOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOoo

POV SAM

No soy el tipo de chica convencional que disfruta de ir de compras, usar tacones y fijarme si cada poro de mi piel está perfectamente maquillado. En realidad, algunas personas creen que mi comportamiento es anti-femenino y creo que no tiene sentido negarlo. Disfruto de la lucha libre, comer y dormir, y prefiero usar ropa cómoda en vez de mini faldas y blusas ajustadas. Es por eso que la mayoría de las personas se sorprendería por el hecho de que tengo un diario. Sin embargo, hace un par de años cuando uno de los novios que tuvo mamá resulto ser un psicólogo y me dijo que sería conveniente si comenzara a escribir un diario, ya que no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie y así podría desahogarme sin necesidad de decirle específicamente a nadie. Debo decir que jamás me hubiera imaginado seguir ese consejo, pero un sábado por la noche me descubrí tan aburrida que creí que moriría, entonces pensé "hey, ¿por qué no?" y comencé a escribir. Al principio me sentí realmente estúpida escribiendo el típico "_querido diario, hoy…"_ aunque luego lo deje. En vez de eso escribí algo como "_estoy realmente furiosa. Es sábado por la noche y lo único interesante que puedo hacer es escribir aquí. Esto no ocurriría si Carly me hubiera advertido sobre su repentina cena con Jake…"_ cuando termine de escribir de alguna manera me sentí realmente bien. Después se volvió un tipo de adicción. Había noches en las que me preguntaba si es así como se sentiría si en vez de escribir todo se lo contara a mamá, como las típicas adolecentes. Después quise vomitar, ya que eso sonaba demasiado cursi. Aun así no deje de escribir sobre todo. Y me gustaba

POV GENERAL

-Hey Sam- saludo Carly mientras caminaba hacia su amiga, que se encontraba en los casilleros de la escuela

-hola Carls- saludo Sam desinteresada

-te estuve buscando durante toda la primera hora… ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Hum… acabo de llegar hace como cinco minutos

-porque no me sorprende- dijo Carly poniendo los ojos en blanco

-como sea ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-has visto últimamente a Trina, creo que está en busca de Jonnah

-¿y eso me interesa por…?

-bueno, creí que debías saberlo

-Carly, termine con él hace más de dos años. No me interesa en absoluto…- dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Qué no te interesa en absoluto?- dijo Freddie llegando repentinamente

-tu existencia en este mundo- respondió Sam automáticamente

-Sam…- comenzó a decir Carly con ese tono de "se avecina una regañada"

-…"no seas grosera con Freddie"- dijo Sam imitando a Carly

-jamás cambiaras- dijo Freddie negando con la cabeza

-¿quieres que cambie?- dijo Sam alzando las cejas

-¿lo harías?- Freddie fue incapaz de ocultar el tono de esperanza

-¿la verdad? Nop

-¿para qué te esfuerzas, Freddie?- pregunto Carly reprimiendo una sonrisa

"tal vez algún día" pensó Freddie, aunque sabía que ese día jamás llegaría

En eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la segunda hora

-vámonos- ordeno Carly

Sam y Freddie la siguieron. Al llegar al salón de clases Sam y Carly tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra y Freddie detrás de Carly. En eso entro la maestra Briggs (N/A: creo que así se escribe. Si lo escribo mal háganmelo saber)

-buenos días maestra- saludo Gibby

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- respondió de manera sarcástica la maestra

-bueno… nada, creo- respondió el gordito tornándose un poco rosita

-como sea- dijo Briggs- hoy hablaremos del comportamiento humano dentro de la sociedad…

-aburrido- resoplo Sam para sí misma. En vez de poner atención comenzó a trazar garabatos detrás de su libreta. Al cabo de diez minutos la maestra continuaba hablando y hablando y Sam se hartó de rayar su libreta. Tomo un trozo de papel y con una perfecta puntería acertó al ojo de Freddie

-auch- se quejó Freddie muy bajito para que la maestra no se diera cuenta. Sam volteo y le saco la lengua

-no ganaras- le susurro Freddie y arranco otro pedacito de papel. Acertó en la oreja de la rubia

-oh, esto lo pagaras ñoño- y dicho esto Sam le tiro otro pedazo de papel

Entonces comenzó una mini guerra de bolitas de papel

-ya basta chicos, Briggs los castigara- les susurro Carly quien ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-ella empezó- se defendió Freddie

-"ella empezó"- imito Sam burlándose

-no me copies

-"no me copies"

-basta, Sam

-oblígame- lo reto la rubia

-¿por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?

-porque a-m-o hacerlo

-eres una odiosa

-y tu un tarado

Poco a poco ambos pasaron de susurros a palabras, y después a gritos. Ahora toda la clase estaba concentrada en su pelea

-¡me tienes harto!- le grito Freddie

-¡genial! Ya somos dos

-¡basta!- les grito la maestra Briggs a ambos

-usted no se meta- le ordeno Sam

Briggs se sonrojo

-te quedaras en detención dos semanas, Puckett

-¿Qué hay del bobo? Él también está peleando- dijo Sam molesta de que solo la castigaran a ella

-cállate Sam- ordeno Freddie

-el bobo no me respondió mal- respondió Briggs

-hey- dijo Freddie molesto de que la maestra lo insultara

-no te metas- le ordenó la maestra

Freddie abrió y cerró la boca. Quiso reclamar pero luego pensó que si lo hacía tal vez lo castigaría también y no estaba ansioso por pasar dos semanas en detención con Sam

-no es justo- dijo Sam

-bien ¿quieres que lo castigue también a él?- pregunto la señorita Briggs hartándose de Sam

-no desearía nada más en este mundo

-de acuerdo- suspiro Briggs

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Así de fácil?- dijo Freddie molesto de que Sam lograra lo que quería

-no me alce la voz, jovencito- le ordeno Briggs- ahora, ambos con el director

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Freddie resignado. Tomo su mochila y espero a que Sam tomara la suya. Después ambos fueron juntos con el director

-mama siempre obtiene lo que quiere- dijo Sam feliz

-es la primera vez que iré a ver al director. No puedo creerlo. Mi historial quedara manchado por tu culpa

-huy si, ya no te aceptaran en Harvard- dijo Sam sarcásticamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-esto es serio, Sam

-tranquilo. Ted es increíble, no nos dirá nada

-si tú lo dices…

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del director la secretaria rodo los ojos

-Sam, que sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente la secretaria

Sam puso los ojos en blanco

-¿esta Ted o no?

-llámalo con respeto. Y si- respondió la secretaria

-¿y que espera? Dígale que estamos aquí- le ordeno Sam. Después sin esperar respuesta tomo a Freddie del brazo y lo arrastro a una silla

-no deberías ser tan grosera- le dijo Freddie a Sam

-y tú no deberías comportarte como mi mama

-pueden pasar- les dijo la secretaria desde su escritorio

Ambos se levantaron y entraron a la oficina del director Franklin

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Sam?- pregunto el director apenas se abrió la puerta

-esta vez no fui solo yo- dijo Sam abriendo la puerta por completo dejando ver a Freddie

-¿Freddie?- dijo el director sorprendido de ver al chico ahí- ¿en qué te metió Sam?

-¿Por qué cree que yo lo metí en problemas? Quizá él fue quien me metió en problemas- respondió Franklin

-todos aquí sabemos que eso suena ridículo, Sam- dijo Franklin muy serio

Sam hizo una mueca

-tuvimos una pequeña pelea en medio de la clase de Briggs- le explico Sam- quizá yo empecé con las bolitas de papel, pero él fue quien grito primero

Ted miro a Freddie

-¿eso es cierto?- le pregunto a Freddie

-bueno, si… pero es solo que ella es tan… complicada- respondió Freddie sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla

Ted sonrió

-pueden irse- les ordeno- solo ya no se metan en problemas por el resto del día ¿quieren?

-por supuesto Ted- respondió Sam tranquila

Después ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al salón de regreso

-te dije que Ted es genial- dijo Sam sonriendo

-tienes razón, creí que nos meteríamos en problemas

-eres un llorón- dijo Sam

Y ambos entraron al salón

-espero que les haya dado un buen castigo- dijo la señorita Briggs apenas entraron

-huy si, nos regañó muy feo- dijo Sam completamente seria, aunque Carly noto que reprimía una sonrisa

-se lo tienen merecido por interrumpirme- dijo feliz Briggs- ahora, como se fueron tienen que quedarse como pareja- les explico la maestra

-¿Qué?- dijeron dos sonrojándose

-¿pareja de qué?- dijo Freddie confundido

-de trabajo, obviamente. He dejado un proyecto en equipos y solo faltan ustedes dos, así que son pareja. Vengan por su hoja de trabajo

-no, yo quiero ser con Carly- dijo Sam

-lo siento, estoy con Shane- dijo Carly sonriendo

-traidora- dijo Sam en broma. Carly le saco la lengua

-déjense de dramas y vengan por su hoja- ordeno Briggs

Ambos obedecieron

-en la hoja están las instrucciones. Deben entregar el trabajo para dentro de dos semanas

En eso dieron el timbre de salida

El resto del día fue normal, o lo más normal que se puede para el trio de iCary. Al salir de la escuela ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Carly para preparar el próximo programa. Una vez que tuvieron todo listo bajaron a la sala a ver televisión

-así que están juntos en el trabajo de Briggs- dijo Carly feliz

-es terrible-dijo Freddie- terminare haciéndolo todo

-no me parece terrible. Así pasaran más tiempo juntos- respondió Carly

-como si necesitara más de Freddie. Lo lamento Carla. La escuela y el web show es demasiada ñoñes para un día

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco

-aun así- respondió Carly- me pareció adorable su reacción cuando los emparejaron

-¿Cuál reacción?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-no lo sé… ambos se sonrojaron y se pusieron nerviosos

-detén tu tren Shay, sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto- respondió Sam sonrojándose un poco, pero lo oculto con su cabello

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- dijo Freddie confundido

-a ningún lado que te importe, bobo- respondió Sam molesta

-como sea- dijo Freddie- debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo… ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

-no soportare a tu madre gritando que soy mala influencia para ti- respondió Sam

-entonces en la tuya- dijo Freddie

-no lo sé… mama no es exactamente tu fan

-¿no fue a México por una depilación?- pregunto Carly

-oh, cierto- dijo Sam recordándolo de repente- de todas formas ¿podemos hacerlo aquí? Siempre estamos aquí

-los dejaría- comenzó a decir Carly- pero debo decir que no. Jake vendrá aquí a hacer el trabajo... solo háganlo en tu casa, Sam

-ya que- respondió la rubia resignada

-podemos empezar desde hoy- dijo Freddie- ya que estarás en detención durante las dos semanas que tenemos

Sam se encogió de hombros

-pues vamos- dijo indiferente

Freddie asintió y tomo su mochila. Luego se dirigió hasta la puerta y espero a que Sam saliera

Al llegar a casa de Sam fueron recibidos por espumita

-¿Dónde trabajaremos?- pregunto Freddie

-en la cocina- respondió Sam- debo ir al baño. Puedes empezar sin mi ¿sabes? No te preocupes por esperarme… incluso podrías terminar sin mi

-no esta vez, Sam. Ambos haremos el trabajo JUNTOS- respondió Freddie

-como sea. Empieza en lo que regreso-ordeno Sam y se dirigió al baño

Freddie obedeció a la rubia y comenzó, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que olvido su libro en la escuela

-SAAAAM- le grito Freddie desde la cocina

-¿QUÉÉÉ?

-¡¿TIENES TU LIBRO AQUÍ?!

-SI, EN MI CUARTO. PUEDES IR POR EL SI QUIERES

-¿PORQUE NO VAS TÚ?

-ESTOY OCUPADA ALIMENTANDO AL GATO. VAMOS FREDBOBO SOLO ESTA EN MI CUARTO, PUEDES ENTRAR

Freddie no se sentía especialmente cómodo de entrar al cuarto de una chica, pero técnicamente no era una chica, solo era Sam, así que entro

Seguramente has escuchado que el cuarto de una persona puede definir tu personalidad. Al entrar al cuarto de Sam, Freddie esperaba algo como basura, armas e incluso un cadáver. En vez de eso se encontró con una pequeña habitación con una cama individual en medio con la colcha roja, unas pocas prendas alrededor del suelo, un pequeño tocador en una esquina que consistía en un viejo espejo y en la mesa un cepillo (no había maquillaje). Encima del tocador estaba una foto de Sam con su madre y otra foto de Sam cuando era niña abrazando a Sam "esta debe ser Melanie, entonces de verdad existe" pensó Freddie. Un armario pequeño al otro lado de la habitación, un plato con costillas a medio comer en el piso y un librero viejo en el fondo con apenas unos pocos libros. Freddie se sorprendió que Sam tuviera un librero y esperanzado fue a donde el, esperando encontrar el libro ahí. En el librero había libros como "el oso Juancho 1" "el oso Juancho 2" y "el oso Juancho 3: el regreso del oso Juancho". También se encontró el libro de "El Tesoro Escondido" que era el libro que Freddie había obligado leer a Sam hace un par de años. Aparte de eso había unos cuantos libros y libretas maltratadas de la escuela sin ordenar, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención de Freddie fue la única libreta bien cuidada que estaba en el fondo del librero, era morada y gruesa. Freddie estaba seguro de que jamás había visto esa libreta y la tomo lleno de curiosidad. Al abrirla ahogo un pequeño grito

"_querido diario, hoy…"_

No podía creerlo. Sam Puckett tenía un diario

Estuvo a punto de alejarse pero la curiosidad pudo más que la lealtad y de nuevo tomo la libreta

"_Estoy realmente furiosa. Es sábado por la noche y lo único interesante que puedo hacer es escribir aquí. Esto no ocurriría si Carly me hubiera advertido sobre su repentina cena con Jake. Al menos así hubiera planeado hacer algo y no estar aquí encerrada muriendo de hambre y aburrimiento… me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo Freddie ahora mismo. Seguro está llorando en su almohada porque Carly tiene una cita y jamás saldrá con él. Pobre bobo._

Freddie se detuvo a pensar que es lo que hizo esa noche en realidad

-jugué un juego de mesa con mi mama… escribir un diario no es mucho peor que eso- dijo Freddie en voz alta para nadie en realidad

Después continúo leyendo

"_si hubiera sabido de esto antes hubiese planeado algo con él. Tal vez lo hubiera obligado a comprarme una malteada o algo así. Aun no entiendo cómo es que ese bobo sigue tras Carly, ella lo ha bateado un montón de veces. Debo admitir que a veces me da un poco de lastima, pero prefiero que Freddie siga llorando en su almohada a que salga con Carly. La sola idea de eso me da ganas de vomitar sangre…_

-¿celosa, Sam?- pregunto Freddie para sí mismo

"_no puedo creer que he decidido hacer un diario y de lo único que quiero escribir es de Freddie. Bien creo que ahora de verdad enloquecí de aburrimiento… ¿es eso posible?_

-supongo que si- respondió Freddie a la pregunta

"_como sea. Tampoco me puedo creer que Carly decidiera intentarlo de nuevo con Jake, quiero decir, es guapo y todo, pero él la dejo porque pensó que tenía algo con Freddie ¡y de nuevo he sacado a Freddie al tema! Escribir un diario es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Lo que sea. Supongo que ahora podría ir a casa de Carly aunque ella no esté en casa y hacer algo divertido con Spencer. Debo admitir que me encanta cuando me pide que sea su modelo para sus esculturas, además que es divertido… y guapo. Lo malo es que ahora mismo está enrollado con una tipa rubia que conoció en el súper la semana pasada. Quien iba a decir que Spencer tenia debilidad hacia las rubias. Supongo que es un punto a mi favor"_

Mientras tanto Sam se percató que Freddie había tardado ya demasiado en su cuarto. Solo iba por un estúpido libro ¿no? No debería tardar ni 5 minutos. Entonces recordó que en el librero estaba su preciado diario. Una persona normal hubiese decidido confiar en Freddie. Después de todo Freddie era su amigo (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) y no tendría por qué esculcar sus cosas. Pero Sam no era una persona normal. Ella había aprendido a desconfiar de todos. Después de todo "es mejor estar prevenido a arrepentirse después" y Sam no pudo estar más en lo correcto. Asustada que Freddie leyera su diario salió corriendo hasta su cuarto

Cuando Freddie escucho los pasos apresurados de su amiga por el pasillo entro en pánico y dejo el diario en su lugar. Luego retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la habitación justo al tiempo en que Sam entro

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le pregunto Sam a Freddie confundida

-¿Por qué viniste corriendo? ¿No confías en mí?- le respondió Freddie

-no evadas mi pregunta Benson ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-vine por el libro ¿recuerdas?

Sam rodo los ojos

-¿y por qué estas parado entonces enfrente de mi armario? Oh, espera un momento ¿no estabas esculcando mi ropa o sí?

-¡¿Qué!? Claro que no… yo solo… estaba… yo no…

-pervertido- le dijo Sam molesta

Después se dirigió hasta su librero y tomo el libro que deseaba, aunque su intención era verificar que su diario seguía ahí. En efecto, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre

-aquí esta- dijo alzando el libro para que Freddie lo viera- ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que rompa el pulgar por metiche

Y así ambos salieron. Freddie con muchas dudas y Sam con toda la seguridad de que Freddie no descubrió nada

**¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, deseo, petición, amenaza, caja de chocolates o lo que sea no dejen de escribirme un Review.**

**Si no dejan un review tendrán 7 días de mala suerte. Si dejan un Review el/la chica que les gusta les dirá que está enamorado/a de ti mañana. No es broma. En verdad sirve**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo**

**Con amor: Amber **


	2. Chapter 2

POV GENERAL

_Freddie_

Cuando Freddie volvió a casa no pudo dormir

¿Sam estaba enamorada de Spencer? ¿Sam estaba enamorada de él? Por supuesto que no. Sam no tenía sentimientos. Era solo un ente dedicado a comer y torturarlo. Ella no podía estar enamorada, no en serio, al menos

Pero Sam no es solo un ente, es una chica, y también es una adolecente, y las chicas adolescentes están llenas de hormonas, lo cual causa extraños sentimientos… aun así ¿Spencer? ¿De verdad eligió a Spencer?

Tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado dramático. Él también era un adolescente. Tal vez Sam solo escribió eso porque sí. Porque Sam es así. Porque Sam es extraña e impredecible. ¡Diablos! Freddie jamás pensó que Sam escribiera un diario. Eso sonaba ridículo, aun cuando el mismo lo había visto

Sam es una caja de sorpresas. Una caja de sorpresas que no tiene una llave para abrirla. Una llave que quizá no exista, quizá está perdida, o demasiado bien oculta, quizá solo Sam la tenía y jamás se la sedería a nadie

Freddie apostaría su mano a que Carly tampoco sabía del diario. Pero no sería tan estúpido para preguntarle. El descubrimiento de ese diario era una pequeña cosa dentro de la caja de sorpresas que representa Sam

-tal vez el diario es esa llave- susurro

Era la una de la mañana y él aún tenía que asistir a clases mañana. Tenía que ver a Sam, tenía que pasar la tarde en su casa haciendo un tonto trabajo y tenía que verla y aparentar que no sabía nada

¿Qué pasaría si Sam se enteraba?

Seguro lo enviaría al hospital, seguro le daría una paliza, quizá hasta perdería alguna parte de su cuerpo… ¿Sam sería capaz de matarlo? Freddie quiso pensar que no, pero no estaba seguro

¿Y qué es lo que haría Freddie con el diario? ¿Debería volver a leerlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad o solo alejarse de el por su propia seguridad? Freddie moría por leerlo de nuevo, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo no de que Sam lo descubriera, sino de lo que él mismo podía descubrir en ese diario. Como por ejemplo, ahora mismo Freddie ni siquiera podía dormir por lo que leyó, ¡y solo fue una página!

Freddie continúo pensando. Pensando en Sam. Pensando en él. Pensando en que era lo que debía de hacer y pensando en lo que en realidad quería hacer

Al final Freddie se durmió

Despertó cuando su mama golpeo su puerta. Ella siempre golpeaba su puerta cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora en que se despertaba comúnmente. Era como una pequeña mini alama. Algo como "ve abriendo los ojos, concéntrate en calmar tu cuerpo antes de levantarte" porque Freddie es un adolecente hombre y los adolescentes hombres tienen una parte del cuerpo que las mujeres no y que por las mañanas está muy "animado"

Freddie no llego a ninguna conclusión por la noche y ahora tampoco estaba lleno de ideas. Se levantó de su cama pesadamente y fue al baño a tomar una ducha y a "calmar su cuerpo"

Al salir se vistió e hizo su típica rutina. Cuando llego a la escuela la vio

Vio a Sam en su casillero riendo con Carly

Se acercó a ambas como de costumbre

-hola- saludo

-hola- respondió Carly

-aagghh- dijo Sam haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Carly preocupada

-no, me duele la cabeza…. No soporto a los ñoños por la mañana

-Ja- dijo Freddie- bastante graciosa

Sam sonrió.

¿Acaso lo tomo como un cumplido?

-como sea- dijo Sam- tienes dos opciones para hoy

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Freddie de repente asustado de que se tratara de una amenaza

-puedes irte solo a mi casa después de clases, o puedes esperarme hasta que acabe detención en licuados locos. No pienso ir de nuevo hasta casa de Carly de regreso a la mía, sería demasiado cansado

Freddie recordó el trabajo

Pensó en sus opciones

Si iba a casa de Sam podría leer el diario hasta que ella apareciera

-iré a tu casa saliendo- dijo- así podremos terminar más rápido el trabajo

-típicas palabras de un típico nerd- Sam se encogió de hombros

Ambos fueron a clases

Cuando dieron el timbre de salida Freddie espero a Sam en los casilleros

-aquí esta- dijo Sam apenas lo vio. Su mano estaba estirada hacia el sosteniendo la llave

Él la tomo

-escucha bobo, como te vuelva a atrapar dentro de mi cuarto la pagaras ¿de acuerdo? Deje el libro encima de la mesa así que no tienes por qué ir a mi cuarto… o algún otro lugar en mi casa. Solo tienes permitido estar en la cocina- amenazo Sam. Con una voz clara y fuerte. Sin miedo. Como ella

Freddie asintió

-no volveré a entrar a tu cuarto ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo- prometió Freddie (claro que fue una falsa promesa)

Sam se encogió de hombros

-¿a qué hora cenas?- pregunto Sam

Freddie sonrió

-suena como si quisieras coquetear- dijo

Sam frunció el seño

-¿Cómo podría ser eso un coqueteo?

-no lo sé, tal vez después dirías algo como "quieres ir a cenar conmigo" y eso definitivamente suena a una cita… que también es coqueteo

-prefiero invitar a la secretaria de Franklin a cenar que a ti- dijo seria- además ¿no se supone que el hombre debe ser el que invita a cenar a la mujer?

Freddie se encogió de hombros

Él quiso decir algo como "si fuéramos una pareja real planeando una cita real tu serias el hombre y yo la mujer" aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Entonces sonaría como un real y gran coqueteo

-como sea-continuo Sam- lo decía porque en casa no hay comida y tal vez te dé un poco de hambre. Supongo que debía advertirte

-no hay problema-dijo Freddie-me gusta cenar tarde

Freddie no lo dijo en ese momento, porque no quería que Sam pensara que le tenía lastima… aunque así era. Sam no tenía comida en su casa. Al principio cuando apenas se conocían Freddie creyó que Sam era una grosera porque entraba a casa de Carly y se lo comía todo, pero Freddie pensó que si no hacia eso probablemente no comería en todo el día

-adiós- se despidió Sam y se dirigió al aula de detención con paso calmado

Freddie salió de la escuela y tomo el bus que lo llevaba a casa de Sam. Pudo caminar, pero quería estar ahí todo el tiempo posible para poder leer el diario

Cuando llego a su casa el gato lo ataco

Se las arregló para entrar y corrió hasta su habitación, la cual estaba totalmente prohibida

Se acercó al pequeño librero y encontró el diario. Él tenía toda la intención de leer cada página del diario pero no lo hizo, no tenía el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo

De camino a casa de Sam, Freddie pensó en que sería lo primero que leería. Estuvo pensando demasiado hasta que llego a la conclusión de que quería saber qué es lo que Sam pensó de él la primera vez que hablaron

Tomo el diario y hojeo las hojas de manera rápida hasta que lo encontró

"_recuerdo como comenzó todo, como comenzó ICarly, que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. _

_La maestra Briggs me puso cinco en una tarea, una tarea que sí había hecho y en la que me esforcé… apuesto que la maestra me pone un cinco apenas lee mi nombre. Como sea, no fue nada justo y me vengue. Tome una foto de un rinoceronte y puse su cara en él, luego saque copias y las puse por toda la escuela. Ante era bastante tonta para las bromas. Pero Briggs se enojó, tal como quería. El problema estuvo en que alguien le dijo a la maestra que yo había sido y yo ya estaba en demasiados problemas en la escuela como para arriesgarme más. También era demasiado tonta para creer que Ted me expulsaría. Convencí a Carly de que se echara la culpa. Y lo hizo. Unos minutos después me dijo sobre el castigo. En realidad no era tan malo, solo aburrido. Fuimos a las estúpidas audiciones y ahí estaba él. En ese momento apenas y sabía que su nombre era Freddie y que era un nerd vecino de Carly y que estaba enamorado de ella. El bobo sostenía una bandeja con el almuerzo de Carly supongo… ¡ja! El bobo hasta le puso una rosa xD _

_En ese momento solo creí que él debía ser el rey de los nerds enamorados que jamás serian correspondidos. Y él se decepciono de que estuviera ahí, como si esperara que el castigo seria como una especie de cita. REY DE LOS NERDS ENAMORADOS QUE JAMÁS SERÁ CORRESPONDIDO _

_No sé siquiera cuando fue que se convirtió en mi amigo, si me hubieran dicho que él sería uno de mis mejores amigos ese día probablemente lo hubiese golpeado hasta que recuperado la cordura…"_

Freddie tuvo que parar de leer cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Freddie puso el diario en su lugar y corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Sam desde afuera

-en el baño- respondió

Después se lavó las manos y salió

-entonces ¿ya acabaste?- preguntó Sam

-ni siquiera he empezado ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿temprano? Son las 5:30… además ¿Por qué no has empezado?

A Freddie no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta

-porque me quede dormido

"tonto Freddie" pensó

-oh, bueno… ¿deberíamos empezar?

Freddie tenía una idea mejor

-¿y si vamos por algo para comer?

Sam sonrió

-parece que quieres coquetear conmigo, porque ir a cenar juntos es definitivamente una cita y eso también es coquetear

Freddie se sonrojo, aunque sabía que Sam solo se estaba burlando

-¿quieres salir?- pregunto tímidamente

-no contigo- respondió Sam

Por un instante Freddie se sintió estúpido hasta que Sam hablo de nuevo

-pero aceptare porque literalmente muero de hambre


	3. Chapter 3

POV GENERAL

_SAM_

Cuando Sam llegó a casa después de detención no encontró a Freddie en la cocina, ella inmediatamente se puso furiosa

Ella aun no sospechaba nada acerca de Freddie y su diario, tal vez en un principio pudo sospechar, pero Sam confiaba en Freddie. Ella lo veía como un verdadero amigo, de lo contrario no lo hubiera dejado entrar a su casa sin ella ahí ¿Qué diría su mamá si se diera cuenta que mientras ella estaba en México su hija le daba la llave de su casa a un chico para que entrara mientras ella no está? No es como si Pam fuera la madre del año, en realidad la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer en su casa, pero en cuestión de chicos, dios, ese era un tema aparte. "_No puedes ir por ahí con cualquier chico que te hable bonito, parecerás una puta" _JA-JA era un muy gran y dramático JA con J mayúscula. Su mamá dándole consejos de cómo no parecer puta

Aun así Sam jamás llevaba a chicos a su casa, no solo porque ella no era la palabra con P, ni tampoco porque ella en realidad no solía tener muchas citas, ni siquiera porque su casa era demasiado pequeña y la mayoría de las veces no estaba en condiciones de invitar a alguien. Ella jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Sam sentía un poco de miedo de Pam, a veces le recordaba demasiado a su padre. Cuando Pam se comportaba así, Sam podía entender perfectamente cómo es que ellos se enamoraron: los dos eran unos maniáticos con ataques de furia inexplicables

Sam una vez se metió en problemas cuando Sam invito a Carly y a Freddie a su casa. Cuando su mamá llegó Freddie y ella estaban esperando a Carly, quien estaba en el baño, para irse. Pam no dijo nada al principio, solo le ordeno que se quedará porque debía alimentar al gato. Cuando sus amigos se fueron Pam estallo. Le grito un montón de cosas a Sam, palabras incluso peores que la palabra con P. por un momento Sam creyó que Pam en realidad comenzaría a golpearla. Obviamente Sam no lo permitiría, ella era fuerte y demasiado orgullosa para dejar que eso pasará pero Pam no lo intento. Salió de su casa y dejo a Sam sola ahí, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No volvió hasta después de tres días, y cuando volvió la amenazo

-si un chico vuelve a entrar a la casa, no solo te moleré a golpes, sino que te correré de la casa ¿me oíste Samanta? No dejare que mi hija se convierta en una puta fácil

Sam ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle que no estaba sola con Freddie, que Carly también estaba ahí y que solo fueron por un suéter, Pam lo sabía, y aun así la insulto. ¡Vaya madre!

Cuando Freddie la invito a "salir" Sam tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse, ella quería brincar y decir ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡DIOS, SI! E incluso abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Actuó como si eso no fuera importante en absoluto, incluso lo tomo como una broma

Su "cita" consistió en ir por un licuado loco y después ir al centro comercial para comer una deliciosa hamburguesa con queso extra (y la de ella con tocino y jamón extra). En realidad no fue la gran cosa, fue como cualquier otro día en el que estaban juntos, a excepción que Carly no estaba ahí para detener sus peleas. En realidad hubo menos peleas de las que en realidad hubieran tenido. Sam estaba controlándose porqué ella no era una malagradecida y Freddie la había invitado a comer, si no hubiera sido por eso Sam no siquiera habría probado alimento ese día

Cuando estaban volviendo a su casa Freddie estaba muy emocionado hablándole sobre un campamento al que él quería ir

-es genial, Sam. El campamento tiene todo lo que puedes soñar, está equipado con la mejor tecnología en Seattle y oí que tendrán en exhibición la nueva perapad que tiene la capacidad de 9.8 gigas y su disco duro tiene las mejores graficas que han sido creadas

-woh, el campamento de mis sueños- dijo Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco

-lo sé, es solo increíble, y no solo será increíble poder ir ahí sino que además estos servirá para mi expediente académico, podría conseguir una beca con esto si tengo suerte

-eso suena interesante- ¿hola? ¿Sarcasmo?

Freddie ni siquiera lo noto

-¿verdad que si? Serán las mejores tres semanas de mi vida

Eso le cayó como un golpe en el estómago

-¿Qué hay con iCarly?

En realidad a Sam le importaba muy poco iCarly

-conseguiré a alguien para que sea un suplemente mientras me voy… solo serán 3 semanas

Freddie se encogió de hombros

Sam no

Ella estaba pensando demasiado rápido

¿De verdad iba a pasar tres semanas sin él?

Sin él

Sin él

Sam quería llorar solo de pensarlo

Ella se quedó callada en lugar de eso

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Freddie al ver que Sam no respondió

-genial-dijo Sam- ¿oye Freddie?

-¿si?

-mañana no quiero quedarme en detención, me inventare algo para poder huir, así que pensé… bueno ¿está bien que en vez de mi casa trabajemos en tu casa? Solo será por mañana

Freddie frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Sam de repente quería ir a su casa?

-supongo que está bien, mama trabajara hasta tarde mañana- respondió

-genial

Después de eso caminaron hasta casa de Sam casi en silencio. Hubiese sido un perfecto silencio si Sam y Freddie pudieran controlar sus impulsos de pelear. Era algo inevitable

Al llegar a casa de Sam, Freddie recogió su mochila y se fue

-así que… ¿mañana en mi casa, cierto?-pregunto Freddie

-cierto-confirmo Sam

-okay, nos vemos mañana

-okay

Sam observo a Freddie hacerse más pequeño mientras más se alejaba

Después entro a su casa e hizo la típica rutina antes de dormir: ordenar lo más posible la casa, asegurarse que el gato comió, buscar la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, meterse a bañar y finalmente escribir en su diario para después dormir … solo que hubo un problema.

Sam no podía dormir

Ella ya había escrito en su diario lo que pensaba realizar, pero aun así no se sentía correcto. Ella se dio vuelta tras vuelta en su cama

"Por supuesto que haces lo correcto" se intentó convencer ella misma. "Es lo correcto porque no puedes permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de él, es lo correcto porque él te necesita tanto como tú y porque tú no puedes respirar si él no está cerca. Es lo correcto porque él ni siquiera necesita ese bobo campamento, porqué sí. Ya no pienses más. Solo es lo correcto… en realidad no hay nada más correcto que esto"

Sam escucho a su subconsciente… quizá era su conciencia… ella tenía una conciencia ¿cierto? Eso esperaba, y esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto. De todas maneras ella no pensaba dar vuelta atrás

_FREDDIE_

Freddie tampoco pudo dormir

¿Por qué Sam quería ir a casa de él? Eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido

Sam se negó desde un principio a poner si quiera un pie en su casa ¿Por qué cambio de opinión? ¿Qué cambio? Al menos Sam prometió que solo sería por ese día, ella tampoco estaba deseando terminar el trabajo en su casa. El plan solo iba a cambiar por esa única ocasión. Aun así Sam no era así. Ella estaba planeando algo. El problema es ¿qué? ¿Qué está planeando Sam?

Eso no era ni siquiera el mayor problema. El mayor problema es que Freddie no podría leer el diario de Sam mañana. Ese sí era un problema

Freddie apenas se estaba dando cuenta que Sam tenía sentimientos. Él literalmente moría por leer cada palabra de ese diario y no podía esperar ni siquiera un día. ¡Dios! Eso era demasiado para él, porque se sentía como si el tiempo en realidad no le alcanzaría para terminar de leer el diario

El de alguna manera encontraría la manera de ir a casa de Sam al salir de clases, pero ¿Qué le diría? Él era un terrible mentiroso y además ya le había dicho a Sam que su mamá no estaría, aun así podría decir que hubo un cambio de planes pero si hacía eso Freddie no estaría solo. Sam estaría con él y no habría manera de entrar al cuarto de Sam porqué ella se lo prohibió. Quizá debería hablar con la maestra y delatar a Sam, pero él jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Sam. Eso la metería en más problemas

Freddie no sabía que hacer así que decidió dejárselo al destino. Y se durmió

_SAM_

Sam también se durmió, pero no descanso. Aun no se sentía correcto

A la mañana siguiente Sam despertó gracias a la alarma de su celular. Ella realmente odiaba esa alarma. Después se vistió y se fue a la escuela caminando

Cuando llegó ya estaba cinco minutos tarde, pero no le importo. Ella hizo su día normal en la escuela, pero hasta la hora de la salida aún no había visto a Freddie

-si vino- aseguro Gibby a la hora del almuerzo- lo vi en historia, pero dijo que debía hacer una tarea. Supongo que por eso no está aquí

-¿tarea?- pregunto Carly confundida- Freddie jamás se atrasaría en una tarea

-qué más da- respondió Sam

-lo has mal influenciado, Sam- aseguro Gibby- es la única explicación lógica

Sam no lo creyó. Ella apenas y había hablado con él en esos dos días

A la hora de la salida lo vio en su casillero

-¡hey!-dijo Sam- ¿Dónde te metiste en todo el día?

-aquí- respondió Freddie

Sam rodo los ojos

-como sea, ni siquiera me importa- dijo ella

-bien… entonces ¿te puedes escapar?

-claro, tengo el día libre

-no entiendo como logras convencer a los maestros

-no es como si hubiera convencido a Briggs, más bien fue una mentira piadosa

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-que me sentía con ganas de vomitar, después hice como si vomitara, la pobre se espantó tanto que dijo que me podía ir si me quedaba un día más para recompensar hoy

-pero ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar hoy, si de todas formas te quedaras un día más?

-porque estoy cansada ¿Qué importa?

-nada

-okay

Después ambos tuvieron que ir hasta casa de Freddie solos porque Carly tenía una cita con Shane

Al llegar a casa de Freddie ambos se quitaron los zapatos y entraron

-ni siquiera entiendo porque nos quitamos los zapatos si tu mamá no está- dijo molesta Sam

-ella se daría cuenta si entramos con zapatos, Sam. No entiendo como lo hace, pero se daría cuenta

-tu mamá está loca

-no es la única mamá loca- Freddie miro directo a los ojos de Sam, ella se encogió de hombros

-supongo- respondió

Sam no estaba pensando en lo que dijo Freddie, si no, de seguro hubiera empezado una pelea. Ella estaba pensado en la manera de hacer que Freddie la dejara entrar a la habitación de Freddie sin parecer una P*** ni que sospechara nada

-así que… ¿deberíamos empezar?-preguntó ella

-supongo- dijo Freddie- deberíamos ir a mi alcoba, hay algo que quiero mostrarte… si quieres

Freddie sabía que invitar a una chica a su habitación significaba otra cosa, claro que él no estaba planeando otra cosa, esperaba que Sam no lo mal interpretara. Él quería enseñarle su solicitud para el campamento. Ayer cuando le platico a Sam sobre el campamento ella parecía interesada

La cara de Sam estallo en una sonrisa burlona

-hablando de coquetear…

Freddie rodo los ojos

-¿de verdad, Sam? ¿De verdad estas empezando con esto?

-tu empezaste… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quieres que empiece a quitarme la ropa o algo así…

Freddie estaba totalmente sonrojado

-Sam, yo…

-¡dios, Freddie! Cuando quise venir acá no esperaba que pensaras que era por ESO… eres un pervertido

Freddie no sabía cómo escapar

Sam estalló en una gran carcajada. Ella comenzó a reírse como maniaca

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Freddie molesto

-tu cara- dijo Sam aun entre risas- de verdad pensaste que yo… que tu… ¡dios! No puedo parar…. JAJAJAJA- Sam no dejaba de reír

-no fue gracioso- dijo Freddie aún más sonrojado

Sam estaba de rodillas en el peso abrazando su estómago y riendo

-bien… ¿vas a venir o no?- dijo Freddie

Sam extendió su mano y Freddie la tomo

Ambos fueron hasta su habitación

-Woh, la cueva del nerd- dijo Sam observando su habitación

-Ja-Ja- dijo Freddie

-y ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

-oh. Claro… mira- dijo Freddie yendo hasta su computadora

-mira mi solicitud para el campamento

Sam no podía estar más feliz. Parecía que el destino estaba de su parte

-¿ya la has enviado?- preguntó Sam

-aun no… la enviare justo ahora. Ayer no pude

-oh- dijo Sam- pero primero déjame ver tu computadora

-ya la has visto

-quiero ver que música tienes

Freddie se encogió de hombros

-okay

Sam la tomo y comenzó a ver la lista de reproducción de Freddie. Sin ver el titulo selecciono la última canción que había sido seleccionada. Comenzó a sonar la canción

_I'll find the places where you hide  
I'll be the dawn on your worst night  
The only thing left in your life  
Yeah I would kill for you, that's right_

-One Republic… nada mal, Benson… realmente nada mal. En realidad me encanta esa canción

Freddie sonrió

-no es la mejor, pero también me gusta mucho

-espera, espera, espera… ¿tú y yo, de acuerdo en algo? ¿Qué es esto, el fin del mundo?

-si ¡diablos! Esto no está bien- Freddie le siguió el juego

-déjame enviar la solicitud y después podemos empezar- pidió Freddie

Sam entro en pánico

-okay

Sam debía pensar en algo

-Mientras haces eso… yo me adelantare-dijo Sam

Abrió su mochila

Freddie estaba pulsando el botón de enviar en ese mismo instante

-no trae el libro. Lo deje en casa… ¿tienes el tuyo?-le pregunto Sam

-lo deje en la escuela- respondió Freddie

En la pantalla una barra horizontal apareció y comenzó a llenarse lentamente de verde

Sam debía detenerlo

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Sam

Freddie vio la oportunidad perfecta

-yo podría ir a tu casa por el libro- se ofreció Freddie

-¿de verdad?- dijo Sam

-claro

Sam no iba a discutir. Mientras más rápido se fuera mejor

La barra ya se estaba llenando a la mitad

Sin perder tiempo Sam saco su llave y se la dio a Freddie

-entonces corre- le ordeno

Freddie salió de la habitación y Sam escucho la puerta principal cerrarse

El destino estaba a favor de ambos

Sam corrió literalmente hasta la computadora y presiono el botón de cancelar apenas a tiempo

La solicitud apareció de nuevo frente a ella

-sí, estoy haciendo lo correcto- se dijo a si misma

Entonces comenzó a alterar cada respuesta de la solicitud por un montón de estupideces. Cuando termino presiono el botón de enviar y la barra apareció de nuevo en la pantalla

-perdón, Freddie- susurro

_FREDDIE_

Freddie prácticamente corrió hasta casa de Sam y entro

El gato lo ataco de nuevo y Freddie lo esquivo yendo directo al cuarto de Sam. Él no podía durar mucho o Sam sospecharía

-¿Qué debo leer hoy?- se preguntó en voz alta

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Abrió el diario y comenzó a leer en la página que cayó

"_Hoy di mi primer beso"_

Freddie se detuvo de golpe. ¿De verdad quería leer eso? ¿Estaba preparado?

No tendría otra oportunidad

Continúo leyendo

"_fue con Freddie. ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo… supongo que de verdad estaba desesperada. Todo comenzó cuando…"_

Freddie adelanto la página hasta el final. Él mejor que nadie conocía la historia

"_decir eso en vivo fue lo más difícil que alguna vez hice. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y sabía que probablemente muchos se burlarían de mí. Aun así lo hice. Pero cuando lo dije parecía correcto y no me arrepentí. Al final Carly interrumpió el show. Ella de verdad pareció sorprendida cuando le dije que no mentía respecto al beso "Es solo que siempre me has parecido… salvaje" me dijo. Eso de alguna forma me hizo sonreír. Después me dirigí a hablar con Freddie. Pensaba hacerlo después del show pero ahora tenía la oportunidad y me sentía valiente. Lo encontré en la salida de emergencia. Él estaba escuchando "Running Away" de AM. Parecía que estaba pensando muy seriamente en algo… quise saber en qué, pero no le pregunte. Comenzamos a hablar y me disculpe. Él de verdad parecía feliz y no molesto, como creí que estaría. Al final, paso todo tan inesperado. Antes de darme cuenta ya había hecho un acuerdo con él para besarnos… no se supone que un primer beso debe ser así… un primer beso debe ser inesperado. Aun así ni con toda la preparación y el tiempo que tuvimos me sentí preparada. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos quise alejarme. Me sentía realmente perdida. No sabía que debía hacer ¿debía moverme? ¿Debía abrir mi boca? Aun así de alguna manera, después de los primeros tres segundos me sentí bien unida a sus labios. Al principio tenía los ojos cerrados pero después quise ver su cara y abrí los ojos. Supongo que hubiese sido vergonzoso que él hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, pero gracias estaban cerrados. Vi su cara mientras me besaba. Él estaba sonrojado y de alguna manera también parecía perdido. Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba respirando. No supe quien fue quien termino el beso. Al final estaba muy avergonzada. Él también. Si el beso fue torpe nosotros lo fuimos más cuando nos separamos…_

Freddie vio su reloj. Ya debía volver


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews. SeddieHeartLand tienes razón, Esto no saldrá nada bien…**

**También quiero disculparme por todas las faltas de ortografía que tengo. Soy disléxica y confió en que el auto corrector me diga en donde estoy mal, pero no lo hace :(. Por eso a veces cambio palabras por otras. Lo lamento, tratare de mejorar**

**Nota: cuando los nombres de ellos aparezcan así: **_SAM_…_FREDDIE _**quiere decir que es el pensamiento de cada quien. No sé si me entienden… será narrado en tercera persona pero enfocándose en ellos**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo:**

**00000000000***********************0000000000000000000000000000**

_FREDDIE_

Cuando Freddie se dio cuenta de la hora salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando estaba a un par de cuadras recordó que no llevaba el libro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Ahora estaba más atrasado aun y Sam probablemente comenzaría a sospechar. Regreso por el libro y salió corriendo de nuevo. Apenas había recorrido tres cuadras cuando una moto se estaciono enfrente de él

-Hey, niño- saludo el hombre. Llevaba casco así que Freddie no pudo ver su cara

Freddie continúo corriendo, ahora más rápido

La moto lo siguió

Freddie estaba realmente aterrado

-¡detente!- grito el hombre

"por supuesto, después podemos tomar una malteada y finalmente dejare que me robes… como si eso fuera a pasar" pensó Freddie mientras seguía corriendo

La moto acelero y se puso delante de él

-escucha, amigo. No tengo dinero- dijo Freddie en un hilo de voz

El hombre soltó una gran carcajada

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- pensó Freddie- "tal vez no quiere robarme, quizá quiere secuestrarme… o matarme"

El hombre se quitó el casco

Era Spencer

-JAJA- rio Spencer

-no es gracioso- Freddie sintió su cara arder

-claro que sí… ¡dame tu dinero!- Spencer comenzó a bromear

-ya- pidió Freddie

Spencer continúo riendo un rato más

-así que ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Spencer cuando finalmente termino de reír

-a mi casa

-¡genial! Yo también… bueno, no a tu casa. A la mía. Pero ya sabes… somos vecinos y eso ¿quieres que te lleve o tienes miedo que pueda secuestrarte?

Freddie rodo los ojos y se subió a la moto detrás de Spencer

Mientras Spencer conducía Freddie no podía dejar de sentirse resentido con Spencer. Recordó que Sam estaba enamorada de él. Eso no era correcto

-así que ¿Por qué no te he visto en mi casa, eh? Antes parecía que vivías ahí y ahora… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Spencer

-estoy haciendo un proyecto de clases CON SAM- Freddie resalto la última parte, como esperando dejarle claro a Spencer que Sam estaba con él

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?- pregunto Spencer- ¿están haciendo el trabajo solos?

-si… solo Sam y yo. Solo nosotros dos

-genial, me encanta Sam... Ella es tan… salvaje. Aun así me parece un total milagro que sigas vivo

Freddie no respondió

-¿y Sam esta en tu casa ahora?- pregunto Spencer

-si… pero se le olvido este libro y tuve que venir por él

-¿Por qué viniste tú? Si estaba en casa de Sam se supone que ella debía venir ¿no?

-es un favor

-oh

Freddie estaba siendo bastante agresivo con Spencer

-bueno, ya que los dos están solos en tu casa ¿no quisieran venir conmigo? Carly está en una cita y estoy solo y aburrido

-debemos terminar la tarea

-pueden terminarla en casa… hare tacos de espagueti

-le preguntare a Sam

Spencer frunció el ceño. Freddie no era así. Él era como su hermano pequeño, no así de idiota. Él ya no volvió a hablar

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Freddie espero a que Spencer estacionara su moto y ambos entraron al edificio

Llegaron a casa de ambos

-le preguntare a Sam si quiere venir- dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta de su departamento

Spencer sabía que eso no pasaría

-¡SAAAAMM!- grito Spencer desde afuera

_SAM_

Sam se apresuró a salir. Ella reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Spencer

-hola- saludo Sam sonriendo a Spencer. Freddie estaba a su lado y parecía realmente molesto

-¿quieren venir a mi casa?- pregunto Spencer- hare tacos de espagueti

-¡genial! Por supuesto

-Sam… debemos terminar el trabajo- susurro Freddie

-aún falta más de una semana. Además me adelante un poco- dijo Sam

-¿Cómo? Si no tenías el libro

-existe algo llamado cerebro… deberías usarlo de vez en cuando

Spencer rio por lo bajo. Ambos lo escucharon

Freddie no parecía en absoluto feliz

-vamos, bobo. Tengo hambre… además si no quieres ir tu iré yo

_FREDDIE_

Él realmente estaba furioso. No quería que Sam estuviera cerca de él, pero Sam ya había tomado una decisión y Freddie prefería estar ahí con ellos a dejarlos solos

-bueno… ya que- dijo de mala gana

Él sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ambos. En realidad ninguno tenía la culpa de nada, pero se sentía muy enojado

Spencer abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

Sam sonrió, como si estuviera entrando a su casa. Freddie pensó que Sam se veía hermosa cuando sonreía así

_SAM_

Sam se sintió realmente bien al entrar al departamento de los Shay. Hace un par de días que no iba hacia allá y ya lo extrañaba

-así que en un "proyecto de escuela" juntos ¿no?- dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Sam lo siguió

-¿Por qué dices "proyecto de escuela" de esa manera?- dijo ella

-oh, lo sabes Sam. Freddie y tú solos en su departamento… solos… juntos

Ella rodo los ojos

-he estado aquí un millón de veces cuando Carly no está. Y hemos estado tu yo solos… juntos... solos…

Spencer soltó una auténtica carcajada

-no es igual

-¿Por qué no?

Spencer negó con la cabeza y Sam se apresuró al refrigerador

-¿Dónde está el jamón?-pregunto

-aun no compro más. Lo lamento, tendrás que esperar a que los tacos estén listos

Sam suspiro y se fue a la sala donde Freddie estaba viendo la tele. Se sentó junto a él

_FREDDIE_

Freddie estaba realmente celoso. Él estaba escuchando toda la conversación entre Sam y Spencer. Parecía como si realmente estuvieran coqueteando

Freddie no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Sam

_-he estado aquí un millón de veces cuando Carly no está. Y hemos estado tu yo solos… juntos... solos…_

¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso?

Él tenía ganas de levantarse e irse a su casa. No podía soportar verlos así

Se calmó cuando Sam rozo su brazo al sentarse junto a él

_SAM_

Ella y Freddie continuaron viendo tele durante un rato mientras los tacos estaban listos

-¡cambia el canal! – dijo ella por lo que parecía la 100000 vez

-¡no! Me gusta ese canal- respondió Freddie

Llevaban al menos una media hora peleando

-ese canal es estúpido

-no lo es

-si lo es… y tú eres más estúpido

-eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Sam

-igual que tu existencia en este mundo

Freddie le saco la lengua

Sam se arrojó encima de él y mordió su oreja

-¡NO, SAM! ¡TE JURO QUE ESTO DUELE! ¡SAAAMM!

-¡chicos, ya basta!- ordeno Spencer

Sam no se separo

-¡SAAM! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESTO DUELE! ¡YAA!-rogo Freddie

Spencer tomo a Sam por la cintura y la separo de Freddie cargándola hasta el otro lado de la sala

Freddie se sobo su oreja

-eres una carnívora- le dijo. Su mano salió manchada de sangre

Sam rio

-enserio… eres salvaje- dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño

-Huy, eso no se ve bien- dijo Spencer- quieres que te lleve a algún doctor

Freddie negó con la cabeza

-estoy bien

-bien-dijo Spencer- ya están los tacos ¡a comer!

En eso entro Carly

-hola- saludo

-Carla- dijo Sam

-hola-respondió Freddie

-hermanita- saludo Spencer

Carly vio a Freddie

-tu oreja está sangrando- dijo repentinamente preocupada y acercándose más de lo debido a Freddie

Freddie se encogió de hombros

-Sam- dijo en respuesta. Como si eso lo resolviera todo. Y en realidad lo hacia

Carly la volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza

Sam hizo una mueca y siguió a Spencer hasta la cocina

Carly se quedó atendiendo a Freddie… tocándole la cara… acercándose a él… siendo linda y considerada y no carnívora ni salvaje

Ella trato de no sentir celos así que se puso delante de Spencer y le pico las costillas

Ella sabía que Spencer odiaba eso, y que probablemente comenzaría a perseguirla para hacerle cosquillas porque Spencer sabía que Sam odiaba

Y así fue

Sam estaba corriendo por toda la cocina y Spencer detrás de ella

Sam era consciente de la mirada de Freddie encima de ella

-¡vuelve aquí! ¡La pagaras, Puckett!- sentencio Spencer

Sam rio y corrió ahora por toda la sala

_FREDDIE_

Freddie siguió con la mirada a Sam mientras ella corría. De nuevo estaba furioso

-voltea a mí-pidió Carly mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas

Freddie lo intento pero no podía. Carly estaba siendo linda y cuidadosa con él y no carnívora y salvaje, pero a Freddie le gustaban las carnívoras y salvajes

Él quería estar en el lugar de Spencer

Carly se dio por vencida

-¡YA BASTA!- les ordeno

Sam se subió a un sillón y miro a Spencer

-¡Ya!- le dijo- hagamos una tregua ¿de acuerdo?

-solo por esta vez, Puckett

Carly volteo de nuevo

-al fin se callan- dijo sonriendo

Freddie volteo hacia otro lado

-hay que comer ya ¿no?- dijo él

Sam asintió

-sí, muero de hambre

Y todos fueron a cenar

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Shay?- pregunto Sam

Carly sonrió

-genial, creo que se me declarara pronto

Sam asintió mientras comía su taco

Freddie se sintió bien. Si Carly conseguía novio él y Sam pasarían más tiempo juntos

Al final, cuando terminaron de cenar ya eran las 8 de la noche. No era tarde, pero ya estaba oscuro y Sam debía volver a casa

-yo te llevo- ofreció Spencer

Sam asintió

Y ambo salieron

Freddie salió tras ellos dejando a Carly sola. Él no quería ser grosero pero no estaba de humor

Él estaba pensando mucho. Al final se dio tiempo de pensar en lo que leyó sobre su primer beso. Sam estaba nerviosa, y dijo que se sentía como perdida

Freddie se sonrojo cuando recordó que Sam lo estaba viendo mientras se besaban, ¿Qué cara estaba haciendo él? Seguro parecía un idiota, deseando más.

Freddie quería responder a las preguntas de Sam, pero no podía. No es como si un día fuera a llegar y decirle

-hola, Sam. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos y que tú te preguntaste en que pensaba antes de que llegaras? Bueno, estaba pensando en todo lo que dijiste en el show. ¡Dios! Estaba pensando en que eres la chica más valiente y genial que he conocido…

Tal vez sonaba tierno, pero Freddie sabía que la reacción de Sam no sería exactamente saltar a sus brazos y besarlo de nuevo (por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo de nuevo). La reacción de Sam sería algo como

-¡¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de que estaba pensando?! Oh... espera ¡leíste mi diario! ¡Maldito traidor!

Así que decidió que mejor no diría nada

Freddie llego a una conclusión esa noche. Él quería besar de nuevo a Sam

_SAM_

Sam se fue en la parte trasera de la moto de Spencer. Ella al principio se fue abrazada a él, pero no se sentía correcto, así que finalmente se detuvo de la parte trasera de la moto. El camino fue mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. Al llegar a casa de Sam, Spencer también se bajo

-bueno, gracias Spence. Te veo mañana- se despidió Sam mientras sacaba la llave de su bolso

-espera, Sam- le pidió Spencer

-¿si?

-tienes que decirme que está sucediendo entre Freddie y tú. Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Sé que hay algo

-no sé de qué me hablas

-¡vamos Puckett! Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Dímelo todo

- ¿estas drogado? ¿Freddie y yo? No me hagas reír

-sabes de que hablo, Sam

-no, no lo sé. Ni tú tampoco

-yo sé que sabes

-no sé nada

-admite que sabes algo. ¡No! Es más, solo dime lo que ocurre

-no ocurre nada

-escucha, sé que crees que no sé nada, pero en realidad sé que tú sabes que yo sé algo que no me quieres decir, pero que en realidad sabes que hay algo y que yo lo sé y tú también

-¿Qué?

-solo dispara Puckett. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-lo haría, pero lamentablemente no tengo idea de que hablas. Lo juro

Spencer se dio por vencido. Encendió su moto y estuvo a punto de irse cuando Sam lo llamo de vuelta

-¡espera!-le grito

-¿Qué? ¿Estas deseando admitir algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué crees que hay algo?-pregunto ella

-no soy una especie de cupido, pero sé distinguir donde existen celos… y también sé escuchar bien

Después de eso solo se fue, dejando a Sam con más dudas

Entro a casa y fue directamente a su cama. Ni siquiera se preocupó por quitarse la ropa de calle. Se sentía frustrada

¿Qué se supone que quiso decir Spencer?

Ella no sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado entre Freddie y ella. Él seguía babeando por Carly y ella por el tocino. Todo seguía igual

¿y qué quiso decir con eso de los celos? Ella en definitiva no celaba a Freddie. Claro que hoy cuando Carly intento curar a Freddie de su ataque no se puso feliz. Pero no eran celos. Es solo que a ella no le agradaba la idea de Freddie y Carly juntos. Esa idea la hacía querer vomitar sangre. Pero no eran celos. Ella estaba casi segura de eso. Pero el "casi" es lo que la hacía preocuparse.

Se levantó repentinamente de su cama y busco su preciado diario. Comenzó a escribir en él

_FREDDIE_

Freddie dio muchas vueltas en su cama. ¿Él de verdad besaría a Sam de nuevo? Ni siquiera estaba pensando claro. ¡Besar a Sam! ¡Él de verdad estaba pensando en besar a la niña que causaba sus peores pesadillas!

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Despierta Freddie!

Pero él sabía que ahora Sam ya no era la causa de sus pesadillas. Ella se había vuelto más bien la causa de sus mejores sueños

Y él sabía el porqué

Ese diario había despertado en Freddie un montón de sentimientos. Antes de eso Freddie ni siquiera se imaginaba que Sam pudiera sentir algo además de hambre. Él apenas había leído un par de páginas, pero ahora se sentía conectado con Sam. Era como una conexión especial. Él sabía al fin sus sentimientos. Él estaba abriendo la caja de sorpresas, y le estaba gustando

Freddie deseaba leer cada vez más y más ese diario. Mientras más leía, él sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más, poco a poco. De una manera sincera y perfecta. Él se estaba enamorando realmente de ella y era inevitable. Era algo como una especie de adicción

Sam se volvió en su adicción


	5. Chapter 5

_**POV GENERAL**_

_**SAM**_

Sam se levantó pesadamente a las 6:00am. Ayer cuando se quedó dormida pensando en los posibles significados de la respuesta de Spencer ni siquiera le importo ponerse su pijama ni bañarse, ni siquiera revisar si Espumita comió. Ahora se arrepentía.

Aun medio dormida se arrastró hasta el baño y se desnudó para finalmente entrar a la ducha. El agua fría la hizo estremecerse, pero al menos la ayudo a despertar completamente

"¡_porque no hay nada mejor que una ducha helada a las 6 de la mañana! _Pensó Sam

Cuando termino regreso a su cuarto y busco algo para cambiarse. Al final quedo con unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, una blusa negra de tirantes pegada y una camisa roja a cuadros. Tomo su mochila y salió de su cuarto dispuesta a irse a la escuela. Mientras salía Espumita le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento

-oh, Espumita. Lo lamento, cuando vuelva te traeré un burrito ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Sam acariciando a su gato. El animal ronroneo en respuesta, lo que probablemente significaba algo como "de acuerdo, mientras no tenga tantos frijoles" Sam sonrió y salió de su casa

Al llegar a su escuela se encontró inmediatamente con Freddie y Carly. Sam se acercó a ellos y les saludo. El resto del día fue total y completamente típico y aburrido. Sam casi agradeció cuando escucho el timbre de salida. Pero recordó que debía ir a detención. El plan era el de siempre: Freddie iría a casa de Sam para hacer el trabajo y Sam se quedaría en detención. Solo había un pequeño y minúsculo detalle. Hoy harían iCarly por lo que al final del día Sam y Freddie tendrían que ir a casa de Carly para grabar el show

Sam insistió a Freddie para que hiciera el trabajo en su casa, ya que no tenía ningún sentido el dejar a Freddie ir a su casa si ella de cualquier manera no podría ir, pero Freddie insistió en ir

-el libro sigue en tu casa y yo he prestado el mío a Wendy. Además ya me acostumbre a trabajar en tu casa- le dijo Freddie

Sam sabía que era una excusa pobre, pero no le tomo importancia. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podría hacer Freddie en su casa? Claro que ella no sospechaba nada acerca de su diario. Lo peor que Freddie podía hacer era patear a Espumita, pero claro que el gato era un brabucón y mordería a Freddie apenas tomara impulso para patearlo, así que no hubo ningún problema

-bien, como quieras- le dijo Sam a Freddie mientras le entregaba la llave de su casa

Freddie sonrío aliviado y salió de la escuela sin siquiera decir adiós

Sam se volvió y camino lentamente al aula de castigos. Ahí solo estaba la señorita Briggs

-llegas tarde, Puckett- le advirtió la maestra

-al menos llegue- mascullo Sam entre dientes para que no la oyera

Tomo asiento en una butaca de en medio y observo a Briggs esperando a que saliera a la sala de maestros, pero ella no se iba

_¿Qué esperas?_

Pensó Sam

_Solo vete y déjame dormir un rato_

Briggs la miro divertida, como si pudiera leer su mente. Como si estuviera quedándose ahí solo por el placer de ver a Sam molesta

En eso entro un chico

Jonnah

Sam maldijo su suerte. Solo le pasaban esas cosas a ella

-llegas tarde- le advirtió Briggs al chico

-lo sé

-te quedaras tres días más

Jonnah solo se encogió de hombros como para demostrar que no le importaba en absoluto. Luego fijo su vista en Sam

Sonrió

_Maldito_

Y de entre las 49 butacas disponibles dentro del aula equipada para 50. De entre todas esas 49 disponibles eligió la de al lado de Sam

-hola- le susurro

Sam ni siquiera se movió un poco. Continuo como si nadie le hubiera hablado

Ahora Sam estaba mirando a Briggs, pero estaba suplicando por otra cosa ahora

_No me dejes con este idiota sola_

Sam estaba perfectamente consciente de que con la señorita Briggs aquí Jonnah ni siquiera intentaría hablarle. Las reglas eran claras

"PROHIBIDO HABLAR"

Estaba escrito con grandes y gordas letras rojas justo por encima del pizarrón

Pero si Briggs salía no habría nadie para hacerlo cumplir con esa regla

Y Briggs salió

-iré a la sala de maestros. Apenas escuche algo, cualquier cosa y estarán en serios problemas ¿oyeron?

-que fácil- dijo Sam lo suficientemente alto para que Briggs pudiera oírla

-¿fácil?-Briggs se volvió al aula

-fácil- afirmo Sam

-¿Qué es fácil, Puckett?

-salir de aquí- dijo ella sonriendo. Estaba intentando hacer que Briggs se quedará- también podría romper su silla ¿sabe? Verla caer sería épico. Ustedes nos dejan todo muy fácil y después se quejan si alguien hace una broma. Es como dejarle un plato lleno de hamburguesas a alguien que no ha comido en días

Briggs la miro confundida, como tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba intentando hacer

-si algo aquí esta rompido, o lo que sea, toda la culpa ira sobre ti- dijo y luego salió definitivamente

Sam suspiro derrotada

-buen intento-dijo Jonnah volviéndose hacia ella- a mí me hubieras convencido

Sam lo ignoro de nuevo

-¿Por qué no quieres quedar sola conmigo_, Sammy_?

Sam continúo ignorándolo. Él no podía hablar solo por siempre, se cansaría al final. Saco su celular para ver la hora, aunque había un reloj en la pared. Solo intentada matar el tiempo

-¿Por qué no me hablas?-pregunto Jonnah

Sam entro a sus mensajes y tecleo:

_De camino a casa compra un burrito para Espumita. Esta hambriento y no me hare responsable si se come tu pie_

-¿Qué sucede, nena? Solo estoy intentando hablar- insistió Jonnah

Sam inserto el número de Freddie en el destinatario lentamente. Sintió asco cuando escucho _nena_ pero no dijo nada

-¡joder, Sam! Háblame

Sam pulso enviar y espero a que el mensaje se enviara

-¿acaso me tienes miedo?

Sam no pudo más. Estaba harta

Comenzó a reír. Una risa forzada, pero intimidante. Sin gracia

-¿yo? ¿Miedo?- dijo entre risas. Luego se tomó tiempo de reír todavía más y continuo- y luego de ti- Sam continuo riendo ahora más fuerte. En parte para irritarlo (porque sabía que se sentiría humillado) en parte para hacer que Briggs volviera

Briggs no volvió, pero al menos acertó en la parte de irritación de Jonnah. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate y realmente molesto

-cállate- le ordeno

Sam rio. Más fuerte

-si no me tienes miedo ¿entonces porque estas tan desesperada de que Briggs vuelva?

Sam continúo riendo. Pero estaba deseando romperle la cara

-¡no puedo creer que sigas pensando eso!- dijo Sam- sabes perfectamente que tú deberías ser quien me tenga miedo… podría apostar que aun te duele la entrepierna ¿no?- dijo y volvió a reír- dime ¿Qué se siente estar colgado así durante horas?

Jonnah se sonrojo todavía más

-muy graciosa, Sam- dijo Jonnah- ¿sabes algo? En realidad acepte a salir contigo por acercarme a Carly

-si... y no te salió muy bien ¿o sí?

Sam trato de sonar desinteresada pero se sintió humillada cuando Jonnah confeso eso. Él era un idiota en proporciones épicas, sin embargo no es agradable saber que tu primer novio solo te utilizo

-pero ahora me arrepiento- continuo Jonnah ignorando el comentario de Sam- tú te has vuelto mucho más sexy con el tiempo

Y hasta ahí llego la paciencia de la rubia.

Con perfecta determinación acertó un golpe en su nariz. Sintió como los pequeños huesitos de su nariz tronaban bajo su puño, y lo disfruto

-¡AAAAHHH! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE; IDIOTA?- le grito Jonnah

Gran error

Sam soltó otro puñetazo en su cara, y luego otro, y luego otro…

-¡SAM!- grito Briggs desde la puerta- ¡DETENTE!

Sam no quería, pero obedeció

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- le grito Jonnah

-joven, vaya a la enfermería ¡Ahora!- le ordeno Briggs a Jonnah

Jonnah se tambaleo al levantarse y torpemente salió del aula con la cara llena de sangre

Briggs observo a Sam un momento

-solo diga el castigo de una vez- le ordeno Sam a Briggs

-vete, Sam- le dijo Briggs

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad me dejara solo ir?

Sam estaba realmente molesta. Briggs la detuvo y Sam no pudo descargar toda su furia. Quería golpear algo, quería gritar, quería que Briggs la castigara para poder estar más molesta aun, pero Briggs solo la dejo ir así como así

-he estado aquí todo el tiempo- le dijo la maestra a Sam- sé que tú no empezaste y sé que él te provoco. No estás en problemas, Puckett. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Sam la observo confundida. Al final decidió irse. Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

-espera, Sam- le dijo Briggs en la puerta- no dejes que ese idiota te haga sentir menos

Sam quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas por el nudo que se empezó a formar en su garganta. Se limitó a asentir

Salió disparada de la escuela. No quiso ir a su casa porque ahí estaría Freddie, y él también había elegido a Carly en vez de a ella. Fue a casa de Carly. Mientras caminaba las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin permiso alguno. Llego al edificio y subió por las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la plata 8. Entro al apartamento de Carly sin tocar

Ahí estaba Carly sentada en el sillón besándose con Shane. Cuando la escucho entrar se separo

Sam de repente se sentía totalmente idiota. Estaba parada ahí llorando sin poder controlarlo y con sus manos manchadas de la sangre de Jonnah

-Sam ¿por qué…?-comenzó a decir Carly. Parecía molesta pero después observo bien a Sam-¿Qué te paso?- su tono de voz cambio de molesta a preocupada en 0.5 milisegundos

-¿estás bien, Sam?- pregunto Shane. Otro que prefirió a Carly en vez de a ella

Sam pasó de largo a Carly y Shane y entro al baño. Quería salir en ese mismo momento pero ya no soportaba el agrio olor de la sangre de Jonnah en sus manos. Se lavó las manos muy bien y después la cara limpiando las lágrimas saladas que habían invadido su cara. Luego salió del departamento de Carly ignorando todas las preguntas que le lanzaban Shane y Carly.

No tenía a donde ir

Fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió: la salida de emergencias

_**FREDDIE**_

Freddie estaba de camino a casa de Sam cuando le llego un mensaje

_De camino a casa compra un burrito para Espumita. Esta hambriento y no me hare responsable si se come tu pie_

Era de Sam

El mensaje le pareció raro pero aun así obedeció.

_Esta hecho_

Le respondió

Cuando llego a casa de Sam Espumita lo ataco, ahora más molesto que nunca, pero Freddie le arrojo el burrito y Espumita lo dejo en paz

Fue directo al cuarto de Sam y saco su diario

De nuevo abrió el diario al azar

"_Hoy termine con Pete_

_La verdad no sé cómo sentirme sobre esto. Quiero decir, me siento triste, creo. Pero es raro. Mi relación con él no se sintió tan real, o tan bien. Él todo el tiempo estaba llamándome Samanta, aun cuando deje de tratar de parecer femenina y cuando deje de vestirme con vestiditos y falditas rosas todo se comenzó a sentir incómodo. Supe entonces que no funcionaria. ¡Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que me quiera por como soy en realidad! Aún no he encontrado a alguien que me quiera si soy como en realidad soy. En las relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora siempre he tenido que cambiar para gustar más. Como cuando salía con Jonnah no cambie mi manera de vestir, pero si tuve que cambiar la manera en que me comportaba. Entonces me comporte como esas bobas adolescentes enamoradas que solo escriben el nombre de su chico atrás de la libreta y brinca y suelta grititos cada vez que su celular suena con un nuevo mensaje o llamada de él. Me avergüenzo de haberme comportado así, pero si no lo hacía probablemente me quedaría sola por el resto de mi vida y no quiero vivir sola por el resto de mi vida_

_No sé porque, pero siempre me he sentido como la tercera rueda, o la quinta rueda, o la séptima rueda… como cualquier inútil rueda. Solo estorbando. Carly tiene ese poder de enamorar a los chicos, ella es linda, educada, femenina… yo soy salvaje y carnívora…"_

Freddie tuvo que interrumpir la lectura porque su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿hola?-contesto Freddie

-¡Freddie!-dijo Carly preocupada- ¿Sam está contigo?

-no-dijo Freddie extrañado. Echo un vistazo a su reloj. Aún era demasiado temprano para que Sam volviera

Freddie escucho a Carly reprimir un gritito

-¿Carly? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sam llego hace unos momentos a mi casa- comenzó a explicar Carly- estaba llorando y tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Parecía furiosa. Solo llego a mi casa, entro al baño y después se salió. Estoy preocupada, Freddie- Carly incluso parecía estar llorando a través del teléfono

-la llamare- prometió Freddie- la buscare. Y dicho esto colgó

Marco rápidamente el número de Sam

Bip….bip….bip…bip…bip…

_Por favor, deje un mensaje en el buzón. Su llamada se cobrara a partir del tono siguiente…_

Freddie colgó antes de que sonara el tono

Intento llamar un par de vez más y siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado

Él pudo quedarse un rato más tratando de llamarla pero estaba preocupado. Quería salir y buscarla pero no sabía por dónde empezar… ¿y si llegaba ahí y Freddie no estaba para ella?

Freddie se sentía desesperado

Sam debía tener una especie de lugar secreto donde ella pudiera ir en momentos como este. Busco en su diario

…"_como sea, después de que termine con Pete no supe a donde ir. No iría con Carly porque entonces ella comenzaría a comportarse como las típicas amigas de telenovelas y me haría ver una estúpida película de romance cómico para después pintarme las uñas y decir que yo soy muy hermosa y puedo conseguir a cualquier chico que sea, aunque eso era mentira. Y no quería volver a casa ya que si mi mamá me veía triste comenzaría a decirme que no debo de estar tiste sin ninguna razón y luego, sin que yo dijera nada adivinaría que estoy así por un chico, entonces comenzaría a regañarme. Al final decidí ir a la salida de Emergencias en el edificio de Carly. Donde di mi primer beso…"_

Freddie sonrió esperanzado y salió corriendo al lugar de su primer beso (no sin antes guardar el diario). Ni siquiera le advirtió a Carly. Él no quería compartir ese lugar con nadie. Era como un lugar solo de Sam y de él

Cuando llego la vio sentada en el lugar donde él estaba sentado cuando dieron su primer beso. Toco lentamente la puerta. Sam se volteo sobresaltada. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre de tanto llorar

Freddie hiso un pequeño movimiento con la mano en señal de saludo

Sam se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y finalmente hiso una pequeña señal con las manos para indicarle que podía pasar

-hey- dijo Sam lentamente

-hola- saludo Freddie

Lamentablemente Freddie no traía albóndigas para ofrecerle a Sam. El compro un burrito para ella y uno para él cuando compro el burrito de Espumita pero con las prisas lo olvido

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Freddie

_Tonto, claro que no lo está. Está llorando_

-si- dijo Sam- solo estaba… pensando

-oh- dijo Freddie. De repente se sentía realmente bobo

-si- dijo Sam- ¿Carly te envió a buscarme, no?

Freddie negó con la cabeza

-está preocupada, pero no me envió a buscarte. Esa fue mi idea

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-fue un presentimiento- dijo Freddie. Obviamente no iba a mencionar que estaba ahí porque lo leyó en su diario

De repente recordó lo que leyó. Sam sintiéndose inútil, como la tercera rueda. Se sintió realmente mal. Quiso consolarla, y decirle que ella era hermosa y que no era en absoluto la tercera rueda, pero no había manera de decirlo sin delatarse

En vez de eso alcanzo su mano, muy lentamente

Sam se sorprendió cuando Freddie hiso eso, pero no la alejo. Freddie muy lentamente volvió sus ojos a los de la rubia. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Sam le sostenía la mirada. Los dos parecían alerta. Freddie bajo la mirada de nuevo a su mano y Sam no hizo nada para separarse

Freddie tomo eso como una señal de "siga" y siguió

Apretó la mano de Sam mientras trazaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar alrededor de su palma. De repente Freddie se percató de los moretones en los nudillos de Sam

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Freddie casi en un susurro

Sam supo a que se refería

-golpee a Jonnah en detención- explico de la misma manera

Sus manos aún seguían juntas y Freddie seguía acariciando su mano lentamente. Precavido, por si Sam cambia de opinión y le rompía el pulgar

Sam no cambio de opinión

-¿Por qué?

-comenzó a molestarme. Aguante lo más que pude, pero acabo con mi paciencia

Continuaron hablando entre susurros. Como si tuvieran miedo de hablar en voz alta

-¿por eso lloras? ¿Por lo que te dijo?

De alguna manera sus caras estaban más y más cerca

Sam negó con la cabeza. Cada vez sentía más y más cosquillas mientras Freddie deslizaba su pulgar de allí para acá en toda su mano

-lloro porque estoy furiosa. Briggs me detuvo, pero estoy segura que le quebré la nariz

Freddie sonrió. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Sam sobre el suyo

-se lo merecía

-¿Cómo sabes que se lo merecía?- Casi no había espacio entre ellos

-Jonnah es uno de esos tipos que solo se merecen ese tipo de cosas. Es un total idiota

Sam sonrió.

Freddie también sonrió

Sam comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente

Freddie apretó más fuerte la mano de Sam y con sumo cuidado poso sus labios encima de los de Sam

Sam comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente

Freddie siguió el ritmo de Sam

Sam se sintió algo insegura y presiono aún más fuerte la mano de Freddie

Freddie sostuvo la mano de Sam y lentamente mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sam

Sam sintió un zoológico dentro de su estómago. Aun así logro abrir un poco la boca

Freddie dio un lengüetazo en el labio inferior de Sam

Sam abrió aún más la boca y sintió como Freddie introducía su lengua en su boca

Freddie saboreo la boca de Sam

Sam jugueteo un poco con la lengua de Freddie. Se sentía segura y tomo el control del beso

Freddie dejo que ella lo controlara

Al final ambos terminaron muy sonrojados y agitados

Separaron sus manos

-humm- Freddie quiso decir algo pero no supo que

-amm…- Sam también intento hablar, pero no podía

-¿todo sigue igual?- pregunto Sam- quiero decir… ¿seguiremos odiándonos mutuamente y haremos como que esto nunca paso, verdad?

-seguro- dijo Freddie al fin- mismas reglas

Sam asintió

-sí, mismas reglas

Entonces se dieron cuenta que sus manos seguían juntas y las separaron avergonzados

-creo que deberíamos ir a casa de Carly… quiero decir, por iCarly- dijo Freddie

-oh, cierto- dijo Sam. Todo parecía bastante incomodo- seguro, vamos

Y ambos salieron


	6. Chapter 6

_**POV GENERAL**_

_**SAM**_

_Juegos, cambios y miedos  
¿Cuándo se irán de aquí?  
¿Cuándo se detendrán?  
Yo creo que el destino nos trajo aquí  
Y deberíamos estar juntos  
Pero no estamos  
Lo oculté pero sueño contigo  
Mantuve la calma pero estoy obsesionada  
Intento decir adiós y me atoro  
Intento irme y me tropiezo  
Aunque intento esconderlo es obvio  
Mi mundo se derrumba cuando no estás cerca…_

Sam tarareaba la letra de la canción mientras movía su pie al ritmo de la melodía. Se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en su cama. No estaba muy segura de la hora, pero calculaba que debían ser las 2 o tal vez 3 de la mañana

Desde que llego a casa, había estado así. Repitiendo la misma canción una y otra vez y pensando en cómo la canción parecía saber por lo que pasaba, como cada palabra parecía estar relatando su historia, ¡dios! La canción parecía estar escrita para ella. Se preguntó cuántas personas se sentían identificadas con la canción, cuantas personas estaban en la misma situación en la que ella se encontraba en esos mismos instantes Pero ahí mismo, dentro de su pequeña habitación no le importaba nada de eso. Solo le importaba la canción, la estúpida canción que parecía más valiente que Sam. Es como si la canción se estuviera burlando de ella, porque ella jamás sería lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo en voz alta, y sin embargo esta tipa hasta lo cantaba

"_idiota"_ pensó Sam _"idiota la tipa de la canción que se burla de mí, e idiota de mí que continuo escuchándola… es solo que es como una revelación estúpida"_

Probablemente Sam ya debía dormirse, ya que, aunque al día siguiente fuera sábado, ya tenía planes con sus amigos… y Freddie.

Ella lo conto aparte, porque ya no sabía si verlo solo como "amigo". Las cosas se pusieron bastante incomodas después del beso. Hasta un ciego hubiera podido ver la tensión que creció entre ellos. Carly lo noto enseguida, y Spencer también. Incluso algunos fans habían dejado comentarios al respecto ¿Por qué la primera vez fue más fácil ocultarlo? Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde la primera vez, y sin embargo cuando acabaron de hacer el show

-así que… creo que debo irme, deje a Espumita sin comida- dijo Sam tratando de huir. Ni ella ni Freddie habían cruzado palabra durante el resto de la tarde, y procuraban estar lo más alejados posibles el uno del otro

-¿segura? ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto Carly, quien no dejaba de ser atenta con ella desde el instante en que cruzo la puerta de su departamento

-segura- afirmo Sam

-bueno… ¿Y no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Ya está oscuro

-está bien, Carls

-de verdad, Sam. Freddie y yo podemos ir y…

-no- dijo ella cortándola de repente- está bien. Debo irme

Freddie estaba jugueteando con su computadora, solo para no incluirse en la conversación

-bueno… pero si iras mañana al parque de diversiones ¿no?- pregunto Carly por centésima vez

-que si- respondió molesta- ya me voy

Y dicho eso salió disparada fuera del edificio. Camino más rápido de lo normal sin detenerse para nada hasta que llego a casa (lo cual fue algo arriesgado, ya que un par de carros parecieron no tener intención de detenerse al cruzar las calles de la ciudad). Cuando entro vio que en la mesa de la cocina estaban un par de burritos sin abrir. Sin cuidado los tomo y se los arrojo a Espumita y al final se fue a su cama. Estaba confundida y le dolía la cabeza. Desde entonces puso en su celular esa canción y la repitió una y otra y otra y otra vez…. Hasta que cayó dormida

_**FREDDIE**_

Desde que terminaron con el beso ni Sam ni él cruzaron palabra. Ambos estaban muy incomodos como para voltearse siquiera a ver, ya no se diga de hablar. Sin embargo no les fue difícil inventarse una historia para justificar el por qué Sam y Freddie llegaron juntos después de al menos 16 llamadas perdidas de Carly y porque ambos estaban muy sonrojados y no se volteaban ni a ver

-¡SAM! ¡FREDDIE! ¡DIOS, LES HE LLAMADO POR HORAS!- los recibió una muy maniaca Carly apenas entraron al departamento de los Shay

-vamos Carly, hace como media hora me llamaste apenas- respondió el tratando de tranquilizar a la morena

-¡pues para mí se sintieron como horas! ¿¡Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba!? CLARO QUE NO… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas, eh? ¡No pueden dejarme así…!

-Carly, tranquila- pidió Spencer- déjalos hablar

Carly suspiro. A esas alturas ahora en el departamento solo estaban él, Sam, Carly y Spencer. Shane se había ido desde que Sam hizo su pequeña gran entrada y salida

-bien… ¡explíquenme que fue lo que paso!

-bueno, pues yo estaba muy molesta porque en detención estaba Jonnah y comenzó a molestarme y entonces pues acabo con mi paciencia y lo golpee- comenzó a decir Sam muy rápido- y Briggs me separo de él y me dejo ir así como si nada, entonces yo me salí de la escuela aún más molesta y vine aquí- para ese momento Sam había comenzado a sonrojarse un poco y hablaba más rápido ahora- y cuando vi que estabas con Shane no quise interrumpirlos y solo me lave las manos porque estaban manchadas de sangre y después me fui a casa

Carly la observo un momento y después volteo a ver a Freddie con aire acusador

-pero tú me dijiste que no la habías visto cuando te llame- acuso Carly a Freddie

-llego un par de minutos después- se excusó- cuando llego estaba muy enojada, por eso no te llame para avisarte que estaba bien. Después me explico lo que paso mientras comíamos unos burritos que le compre. Al final decidimos que a lo mejor ya era tiempo de venir aquí para hacer el show

-¿Pero porque no contestaron mis llamadas? ¡Enserio, ninguno pudo tener la decencia de contestar solo una, UNA, llamada!

-yo no lo deje que contestara- respondió Sam- lo amenace con darle de comer su celular a Espumita si contestada… lo lamento Carls, no sabía que eras tú ni que estabas tan preocupada

Carly los observo de nuevo

-hay algo que no me están contando- dijo Carly

-no- prometió Sam- es todo

-es que hay un "no sé qué" diferente en ustedes- dijo Spencer

Freddie trago saliva

-¿y qué es eso?- dijo Sam desafiante- si se puede saber

Con eso Sam y Freddie se salvaron de un posible interrogatorio sin fin

Sam y Freddie inventaron todo eso sin siquiera voltearse a ver. Era como si sus mentes funcionaran juntas, de lo contrario esa mentira pudo haber resultado o muy patética o muy, muy mal. Afortunadamente Sam y Freddie tenían esa clase de conexión especial y podían inventar cosas como que un elefante rosa los llevo volando a Narnia y hacerlo parecer creíble. Freddie debía admitir que Sam se llevaba la mayor parte del crédito. Ella era una excelente mentirosa, Freddie solo la complementaba. Era como si Sam sola pudiese contar la historia del elefante rosa y se lo creerían. Sin embargo si Freddie contaba la historia del elefante rosa él solo, seguro lo mandaban al manicomio

-bien- dijo al final Carly- ahora hay que hacer el show, pero después tu- dijo señalando a Sam- me vas a explicar todo bien

Sam medio rodo los ojos

-seguro, Carly- respondió Sam

-chicos, hoy fue un día medio dramático- comenzó a decir Spencer- que tal si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones ¡YO INVITO!- dijo esto último alzando los brazos frenéticamente para hacerlo parecer más divertido

-si- dijo Carly apoyando a Spencer- solo nosotros y Gibby

Sam hizo una mueca y Freddie pareció darse cuenta de lo bonito que eran sus zapatos

-vamos- dijo Spencer- ¿Dónde está su entusiasmo?

Sam se palmeo la bolsa de su pantalón un par de veces

-la olvide en la escuela, junto con mi dignidad y un sándwich de jamón- respondió al fin

Spencer la sacudió por los hombros un par de veces

-si no aceptas ya no comprare tocino- amenazo

Sam pareció alarmada

-te odio- dijo- pero iré... solo por el tocino

Spencer aplaudió un momento y después puso su atención en Freddie, quien ahora admiraba el muy alto y bonito techo del departamento

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-no lo sé… tal vez mama no me deje ir

-no le preguntes

-no puedo ir solo así, necesito dinero

-¿Qué parte del "YO INVITO"- dijo Spencer repitiendo sus movimientos- no entendiste?

Freddie no tenía ganas de ir pero acepto al final solo para callar a Spencer

Y después de eso subieron a hacer el show. Sin embargo ni Sam ni él tuvo el valor para dirigirse la palabra. De vez en cuando Freddie le dirigía un par de miradas furtivas a Sam pero volvía a su cámara rápidamente

Apenas se fue Sam, Freddie invento un montón de pretextos estúpidos y se fue a casa

Cuando se quedó dormido estaba pensando en lo dulce que sabían los labios de Sam

_**SAM**_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Sam realmente odiaba esa alarma.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, se arrastró fuera de su cama hasta el baño y abrió la llave del agua. Se desnudó lentamente y al final entro al helado chorro de agua fría

¿Por qué diablos había aceptado ir al estúpido parque de diversiones? Ahora estaba muy, muy arrepentida

Al final volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse y poder irse a casa de Carly

Eran como las 8:30 am pero Sam debía estar puntual en casa de Carly a las 8:45 para poder irse al parque de diversiones. Ella ni siquiera entendía porque debían irse tan temprano porque el parque abría hasta las diez, pero Carly era muy especial

"es que si nos vamos tarde no encontraremos un buen lugar en el estacionamiento"

¡Vah! Como si caminar un poco más fuera a matarlos. Aun así, Sam salió de su casa para poder llegar a casa den los Shay a tiempo

Cuando llego todos ya estaban dentro del pequeño carro de la abuela de Calceto, quien amablemente se ofreció a prestarles el Mustang color rosa pálido de 1960 y que apestaba a gato mojado. En el asiento del piloto estaba Spencer, al lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba sentada la mama de Freddie, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sam, por lo que en el asiento de atrás estaban apretujados Carly, Gibby y finalmente Freddie. Sam suspiro resignada y entro al carro sentándose al lado de Freddie

Aunque los Mustang son más o menos amplios, con tres personas en el asiento trasero era suficientes para parecer sardinas en lata, ahora, con cuatro personas… solo digamos que el "espacio personal" quedo de lado

El parque de diversiones estaba a 45 minutos de distancia, pero el tráfico estaba un poco pesado (c_laro, es Seattle)_ así que el viaje se entendió a una larga y poco placentera hora. Durante toda la hora de camino ni Sam ni Freddie se hablaron, lo cual fue extremadamente raro, ya que ellos no podían estar ni cinco minutos sin pelear, mucho menos una hora. Eso y tomando en cuenta que Sam estaca casi sentada en el regazo de Freddie y ellos prohibían cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellos (al menos que fueran golpes)

Y tampoco es como si ellos no estuvieran deseando pelear, pero el recuerdo del beso aún estaba muy presente. Como cuando Sam sentía la respiración de Freddie muy cerca de ella, quería gritarle que se alejara y comenzarían a pelear, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle recordaba como su aliento se sentía exactamente igual a la tarde anterior justo antes de besarse y las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. Cuando Freddie sentía que Sam intentaba estirarse para buscar algo de espacio quería reclamarle que ya todos estaban muy apretados como para que ella hiciera eso y una nueva pelea empezaría, pero cuando Freddie estaba apenas tomando aire para decirlo recordaba como en la tarde anterior ni a Sam ni a él les parecía incomodo estar tan juntos y la manera en la que se sentía la mano de Sam junto con su mano y entonces se acobardaba por el creciente zoológico que se formaba dentro de sus estómagos. Así que ninguno se atrevió a pelear. Eso hiso que el viaje de camino fuera extra- aburrido, porque entonces los demás pasajeros estaban como alerta, y parecía que les daba miedo hablar. Podías tocar la tensión que se había formado dentro de aquella chatarra vieja (también llamada Petunia o carro de la abuela de Calceto)

Como para matar la tensión Spencer encendió la radio. Después de un par de canciones Sam comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar. La canción que había comenzado hace un segundo y Sam reconoció la melodía de inmediato

_Games, changes and fears__  
__When will they go from here__  
__When will they stop__  
__I belive that fate has brought us here__  
__And we should be together babe__  
__But we're not__  
__I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you__  
__And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feenin'__I try to say goodbye and I choke__  
__Try to walk away and I stumble__  
__Though I try to hide it, it's clear__  
__My world crumbles when you are not here…_

-am… ¿Spence?- comenzó a decir Sam

Todos en el auto dieron un pequeño brinquito. Era la primera palabra que había mencionado en todo el camino

-¿Qué te pasa, calabaza?

-¿podrías cambiar de estación? Es que de verdad odio esa canción

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esa es una estupenda canción- interrumpió Gibby

-claro que no- dijo Sam- es una estúpida canción

-a mí me parece muy tierna- dijo Carly

Sam hizo como si vomitara

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto Freddie

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam consiente que eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban después de besarse-¿esto?- y dicho eso volvió a hacer como que vomitaba

-sí, por favor- dijo Freddie- me da asco

-eres una nena, Benson

Y volvió a hacer como si vomitara

-¡dios, Sam! Eres asquerosa

-no me llames asquerosa

-entonces deja de hacer eso

-no quiero

-entonces eres asquerosa

- y tu una nena

-no llames así a mi hijo- le reclamo la señora Benson a Sam

Y entonces una larga pelea comenzó. Mientras peleaban, los demás sentían como si todo volviera a la normalidad y volvieron a hablar normalmente de todo

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones el estacionamiento ya estaba medio lleno

-lo ven. Les dije que llegáramos rápido- dijo Carly con un toque de orgullo en su voz

-yo si llegue a la hora que dijeron- dijo Sam

-llegaste tres minutos tarde- le reclamo Marisa

Sam rodo los ojos

-como si hace tres minutos el estacionamiento hubiera estado solo- respondió molesta

-bien, bien-dijo Spencer intentando evitar una pelea- les diré lo que haremos: Sam, bájate y aparta ese lugar de ahí- dijo señalando el lugar- mientras yo voy a llevar el carro más adelante a ver si encuentro un lugar por allá. Si no pues venimos aquí

-¿y porque yo?- dijo Sam molesta

-porque estas en la orilla-dijo Freddie como si fuera lo más obvio

-exacto-dijo Spencer- bájate

-y si encuentran lugar más adelante ¿Qué?

-nos alcanzas allá- sugirió Carly

-no es justo ¡voy a caminar más!

-solo hazlo, Sam

-¿pero cómo sabré si ya me puedo ir o no?

-te enviare un mensaje- dijo Freddie

-no traigo mi celular. Lo olvide

-entonces bájate tú también, Freddie-dijo Gibby

-¿Por qué no se baja Carly?- preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

-la puerta de mi lado está atascada- respondió Carly

-no dejare que mi niño se quede sola con esta loca- dijo la señora B.

Sam y Freddie rodaron los ojos

-entonces bájese usted-dijo Sam

-no puedo- dijo Marisa- no puedo estar parada mucho tiempo bajo el sol

-¿y entonces a que vino?

-¡SAM!- regaño Carly

En eso un auto que estaba atrás les pito

-¡basta!- dijo Spencer- solo bájense, Sam y Freddie. Les llamaremos si encontramos lugar

A regañadientes ambos obedecieron

Cuando estaban en el carro parecía como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad pero ahora que estaban solos la tensión estaba apareciendo poco a poco

-vino porque supo que ibas a venir tú, solo que no creo que se baje del auto. Tiene una alergia o algo-dijo Freddie

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam confundida

-mi mama- explico Freddie- preguntaste porque vino

-oh, cierto- respondió Sam- ¿me odia, cierto?

-¿Quién? ¿Mi mama?

Sam asintió

-creo… no sé. Supongo que te tiene miedo

-¿Por qué?

-porque estuviste en prisión

-¿y qué?

-le tiene miedo a cualquier persona que ha estado en prisión

-¿también a Spencer?

-creo. Quiero decir… se supone que no pero con ella nunca se sabe

Sam se quedó sin saber qué decir de nuevo y el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo

-¿podemos dejarnos de esto?-dijo molesta Sam

-¿de qué?

-de esto, Benson- dijo Sam señalándose primero y luego señalándolo

-no entiendo

-escucha, solo fue un beso ¿de acuerdo? No tiene que ser como si toda nuestra amistad tiene que irse al caño solo por eso

Freddie se sonrojo un poco

-bien, entonces TÚ también déjate de esto- respondió Freddie medio molesto- no solo se trata de mi

-¿de qué hablas?

-tu también me estas evitando

-¡no lo hago!

-¡¿Ah, no?!

-¡no!

-¡bien! ¿Entonces explícame porque si no me evitas no me miras a los ojos en estos momentos?

Sam sintió sus mejillas arder. Pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y lo voleo a ver a los ojos

-¡lo ves! ¡No te evito!

Freddie le sostuvo la mirada

-¡genial! ¡Ahora respóndeme porque me evitabas!- exigió Freddie

-¡y tú! ¡También piensas explicarme porqué! ¡No todo se trata de mí tampoco!

-¡¿Por qué siempre complicas todo?!

-¡tú eres el que hace todo complicado, Benson, TÚ!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Oh, por el amor a dios, Sam!

-¡SI! ¡TÚ!

-¡Yo no soy quien comenzó a pelear en medio del estacionamiento!

-¡solo te dije que dejaras de actuar como un idiota! ¡Así nos van a descubrir!

-¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO QUE LO SEPAN!

-¡Cállate, Freddie!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tienes miedo que sepan que nos besamos?!

-¡solo cállate!

En eso un carro comenzó a pitarles

-¡ESTÁ APARTADO!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

El carro continúo pitando

-¡BUSQUESE OTRO LUGAR!- le ordeno Sam

Sin previo aviso el carro acelero en contra de ellos sin frenarse

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hasta aquí dejare el capítulo porque ando corta de tiempo**

**DIL NEVILLE en cuanto a tu pregunta: la historia se encuentra ubicada después de "te salve la vida". Por cierto, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews (:**

**Siempre suya: Amber :***


	7. Chapter 7

_**POV GENERAL**_

_**SAM**_

"_Resulto que su nombre es Steve Johnson y que tiene 17 años. Al parecer tomo el auto de su padre a escondidas y junto con sus amigos fueron al parque de diversiones por algo de diversión, si me lo preguntas, si yo hubiera robado el carro de mi madre hubiera ido a algún otro lado, no lo sé, tal vez a algún terreno baldío para tomar, o algo como eso. Como sea, Steve ahora debe pagar 1800 horas de trabajos comunitarios. Eso de todas maneras no me hace sentir tan bien, quiero decir, sí, él va a pasar los próximos meses barriendo calles o ayudando a ancianos a cruzar las calles o lo que sea, ¡pero yo tuve que pasar todo un día y la mitad del otro en el hospital y eso no es justo! ¡Dios! Steve es tan, tan tonto. Cuando estuvo hoy en la corte le dijo al juez que solo intentaba darnos un pequeño susto, pero que jamás quiso lastimarme ¡claro! Alguien debería decirle que si a un auto primero pisas todo el acelerador obviamente no se frenara de inmediato. Por supuesto que ahora no lo olvidara… solo espero que lo manden a algún centro geriátrico o lo que sea, para que así sufra al menos un poco."_

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor al terminar de leer lo que acababa de escribir

Después de su pequeña pelea con Freddie en medio del estacionamiento del parque un auto intento estacionarse donde ellos estaban apartando un lugar… y las cosas no salieron muy bien. Cuando menos lo pensó, Sam ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el coche. Afortunadamente no le paso nada grave, solo un montón de moretones y una pequeña fractura en su pie izquierdo, aun así Sam estaba realmente molesta ¡cómo es posible que un tipo solo un año mayor que ella la atropelle! ¡Qué estúpido! Y no solo fue eso ¡Freddie no recibo ni siquiera un pequeño golpe! Él salió totalmente ileso, sin ni siquiera un rasguño, NADA

Pero ese no era el problema, Sam de alguna manera se sentía feliz de que Freddie estuviera bien. Lo que le molesto fue de que Freddie ni siquiera se movió un poco para protegerla, claro, ella jamás advirtió que un auto iba directo a ella, pero ella le estaba dando la espalda al auto, apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de voltearse para no recibir el impacto del auto en su espalda, pero Freddie si pudo haber visto el auto, estaba de frente a él, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo? Se alejó del camino dejándola sola ¡pudo haberle gritado, al menos! Pero no. No hizo nada. Pero claro, Sam no era Carly, ella no merecía ser salvada de manera heroica como Carly. Ella no merecía que Freddie la empujara fuera del camino, ni siquiera mereció un "¡Cuidado!", nada. Carly lo merecía todo y ella no merecía nada. ¡Estúpido Freddie! Y justo cuando pensó que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos dos, cuando pensó que ella y Freddie podían ser algo más….

¡Claro que no! Sam puso un alto, ella misma evito cualquier tipo de relación aparte de la amistad, sin embargo, mientras peleaban, ella en secreto esperaba que algo más pasara (por supuesto que no esperaba que un auto la atropellara), ella esperaba que Freddie diera el primer paso, pero ahora ya no. Todo lo que Sam pudo construir en su cabeza después del beso se derrumbo

_**FREDDIE**_

Freddie no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Se sentía realmente culpable. Él había actuado como un tonto los últimos dos días, desde el momento en que el auto atropello a Sam hasta esos momentos Freddie había estado evitando a Sam, y sabía que eso no estaba bien. Lo que sucedía es que Freddie se sentía realmente mal, no podía ver a Sam sin sentirse culpable (sobre todo con la mirada acusadora de la rubia). Él sabía que había arruinado todo, pero no fue su culpa. Cuando el auto fue en contra de ellos Freddie se paralizo. Él no estaba concentrado en el auto, él se había preocupado más por la pelea que estaba teniendo con la rubia. Durante la pelea Freddie había querido decirle que él no quería ser "solo amigos". Él esperaba algo MÁS, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar esas palabras, el auto se vino en contra de ellos y Freddie actuó de manera involuntaria. Su instinto de supervivencia lo arrojo al lado del camino. Él no eligió, su cuerpo lo hizo. Y Sam pago las consecuencias

Él estaba actuando como un tonto, pero le daba miedo enfrentar a Sam. Ahora no se sentía capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera de voltearla a ver a los ojos. Una nueva clase de tensión estaba creciendo entre ellos, pero era diferente. La tensión que sintieron Sam y Freddie después del beso era ese tipo de tensión que sientes cuando el chico que te gusta se sienta al lado tuyo y entonces todas tus amigas comienzan a lanzar miradas furtivas y hacer comentarios que podrían resultar un poco incomodos. La tensión que ahora se había formado entre ellos es como ese tipo de tensión que seguramente alguna vez sentiste cuando eras niño e hiciste algo que no les agrado a tus padres, pero ellos no te regañaron y durante el resto del día no dejaste de sentirte muy culpable y mal y una especie de tensión incomoda se forma entre ellos y tú

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando Freddie se hartó. Él no podía seguir así. Tenía que ir directo a la casa de la rubia y pedirle disculpas, tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no podía seguir así

Salió de su casa diciéndole a su madre que iba a una junta de último minuto del club de trenes. Su mamá se lo trago. Eso era una de las ventajas de ser "chico bueno", los padres siempre se creen todo

Prácticamente corrió hasta casa de Sam y entro sin tocar, lo cual fue una equivocación. Sam pego tal brinco que por poco se lastima de nuevo su pie

_**POV SAM**_

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Benson?-pregunte molesta

-escucha Sam, vine a disculparme por…

-¡YA LO HAS HECHO! ¡COMO MIL VECES!- lo interrumpí.

Y era cierto. Desde que estuve en el hospital hasta ese día Freddie no dejo de disculparse cada que tuvo la oportunidad. Dios, es insoportable

-lo sé, es solo que… escucha, Sam, de verdad me siento terrible y te juro que…

-¡No fue tu culpa, Benson! Solo déjalo ya ¿de acuerdo?

-si… pero no puedo. Sam solo escucha…

-¡NO! Tú escucha, Benson. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡No fue tú culpa! ¡No estabas obligado a hacer nada! ¿De acuerdo?

La verdad es que estaba realmente molesta porque no hizo nada, pero tenía razón en que no estaba obligado. Si él quiso dejarme sola con ese auto fue su problema, ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Ese es el problema!- me dijo Freddie, creo que se estaba empezando a molestar de que lo interrumpiera- ¡Si es mi obligación salvarte!-declaro

Eso me dejo helada

-¡NO!- le dije- ¡No es tú obligación! ¡No es de nadie, bobo! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

Mientras hablábamos me dio la impresión de que se refería a algo más que el accidente, pero me hice la tonta

-¡Lo es, Sam! ¡No sé por qué pero lo es!

Pese a que estaba diciendo cosas muy cursis en realidad sonaba como si nos estuviéramos insultando. Freddie me estaba gritando muy molesto. ¡Vaya! Eso de disculparse se le da muy bien…

Me harte y no estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación con él acerca de sentimientos y lo que sea. Como pude me levante de donde estaba sentada y fue hacia él, lo cual me costó algo de trabajo por eso de las muletas. Al final cuando llegue hasta donde él lo golpee en la cara

-¡listo!- le dije- tú dejaste que me atropellaran y yo te he golpeado. Estamos a mano o lo que sea

Entonces Freddie hizo algo que jamás creí que haría. Me golpeo en el brazo

Me quede totalmente confundida. Él jamás me había golpeado y no entiendo como se le ocurrió responder a mis golpes justo después de que me acabaran de atropellar ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Se volvió loco!

Como sea. Me moleste mucho y le atine un muy buen golpe en la nariz. Sentí como mi puño se bañaba de sangre. Seguro le rompí la nariz

Pensé que con eso sería suficiente, pero no. Freddie me pego justo en el estómago. Auch. ¿Desde cuándo es tan fuerte?

Y yo no pienso darme por vencida. Aun cuando me falta el aire y estoy llena de moretones pienso hacerlo picadillo

Lo golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo en el estómago y él retrocede. Yo aprovecho y dejando caer mis muletas me abalanzo sobre él tacleándolo. Ni siquiera me dolió el pie

Y la mesa se quebró. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo diablos le explicare esto a mama?

De pronto me siento muy molesta y Freddie me empuja. Su cara está llena de sangre y sus ojos llenos de rabia. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. De repente me parece gracioso que él haya llegado aquí para disculparse. Creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien

Él se levanta primero que yo. ¡Claro! Él no está lleno de golpes y su pie izquierdo está totalmente sano. Trato de levantarme lo más rápido que puedo porque no quiero recibir ninguna patada desde el suelo. Me levanto y tomo la pata de la que antes fue una mesa. No entiendo de donde saque tanta rabia. Yo en otras peleas "normales" jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Pero estoy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy molesta. Con la pata de la mesa lo golpeo. Ni siquiera me molesto por apuntar a alguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo oigo quejarse y me arrebata la pata. ¡Y ahora es él el que me golpea con la pata! Me atina un feo golpe en mi muslo. ¡IDIOTA!

De repente siento un feo golpe en mi pie izquierdo. ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Juro por dios que quiero llorar. Seguro me lastimo más el muy tarado. Retrocedo hasta el refrigerador. De repente tengo miedo. Freddie arroja la pata de la mesa a otro lado y yo aprovecho. Busco a tientas algo para arrojarle. Entonces mi mano se topa con un pastel que me compro Spencer después del accidente. Aun me quedaba como la mitad. Se lo arrojo en la cara. ¡JA!

No puedo evitar reírme y noto como se molesta más. Es una lástima que el pastel terminara sus días así. Era de chocolate y estaba delicioso. :( era delicioso

Lo único bueno de esta pelea es que es real. Él no me da cachetadas de telenovelas ni nada. Los dos nos usamos el uno al otro como sacos de boxeo… pero de cualquier manera eso no es bueno así que… eh… olvídenlo

Después de que diera unos cuantos puñetazos y él me diera unos cuantos puñetazos estoy cansada. Busco la manera de darle un golpe que al fin acabe con la pelea

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Sin pensarlo dos veces le doy una patada en la entrepierna y el cae

¡Tómala, Freddie!

De repente siento mi pie doblarse. AUCH. Él muy idiota me pego en mi pie izquierdo y caigo de dolor al lado de él

¡Dios! Esto tiene que acabar

De repente siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Busco desesperada alguna otra cosa tirada en el piso que me ayude a golpearlo. Él encuentra mi mano y la sostiene

-¡detente, Sam!- me ordena

Y entonces me beso. Fue un beso muy corto y sabia a sangre, sudor y a un poco de chocolate

Después se deja caer al lado mío. Ambos estamos demasiado cansados para hablar

-eres un idiota- dije

-lo sé… ¿quieres ir… no sé… al hospital?

-¿de verdad estas tan mal?- trate de sonar sarcástica pero más bien parecía algo como un lamento- okay, vamos al hospital, pero primero descansemos

Voltee a verlo y me di cuenta que su nariz no dejaba de sangrar

-o mejor no- sugerí de repente- solo deja que me pare

Como la adrenalina ya se me había pasado tuve que arrastrarme hasta donde deje caer mis muletas. Como pude las recogí, pero ahora ya no había ninguna mesa para apoyarme

-este... sé que estas muy ocupado sangrando y así, pero te importaría… no sé… ¿ayudarme?

Escuche como se levantó pesadamente del suelo y se medió arrastro a donde estaba yo. Sin esfuerzo aparente me levanto del suelo, pero escuche como se quejaba. Al final ambos salimos de mi casa

Yo iba sujetada de él con una mano, pero no estoy segura de quien ayudaba a quien. Cuando paramos el taxi el conductor se nos quedó viendo muy raro

-¿no son delincuentes o sí?-nos preguntó el conductor antes de dejarnos subir

Estuve tentada a responderle "sí, seguro… quiero decir, no. Por supuesto que no. ¡Ahora déjenos subir y diríjase a las afueras de la ciudad antes de que llegue la patrulla!". Pero luego pensé que si decía eso probablemente no nos dejaría entrar así que solo dije "no, solo llévenos al hospital ¿quiere?¨

El taxista hizo mala cara pero nos llevó directo al hospital. Cuando llegamos me detuve en la puerta

-¿tu madre no trabaja en ESTE hospital, o si?- le pregunte

-oh, por supuesto que no- me dijo

Entramos al hospital y llegamos a registrarnos

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto la enfermera

-peleamos un poco-dije yo- creo que él tiene la nariz rota

La enfermera me miro como "¿de verdad? No me di cuenta"

-¿y a ti? ¿Por qué usas muletas?

-tengo el pie izquierdo quebrado

-no entiendo… ¿ustedes dos estaban peleando entre ustedes?- pregunto la enfermera

-si-dije yo algo molesta

-¿pero porque?

Freddie la miro mal

-¿pero si tienes tu pie fracturado?

-que si- respondió Freddie- un auto la atropello

-¿Qué?- pregunto la enfermera

Yo ya me estaba hartando

-solo haga que alguien le revise la nariz a este pazguato y a mí el pie

-sí, solo haga que… ¡espera! ¿Pazguato?- dijo Freddie molesto

-no importa-dije yo- solo hágalo

La enfermera se molestó pero después de unos diez minutos nos hizo pasar a consulta. A mí en una sala y a Freddie en otra

-¿Qué tienes?- me dijo la doctora. Leí la placa

"Doctora Orwell"

-hace como dos días me quebré el pie- explique- y hoy tuve una pelea así que quiero saber si me lastime más o así

-bien- me dijo la doctora. No tenía pinta de ser amable- siéntate y déjame ver

Lo hice y ella me reviso sin cuidado y muy dolorosamente. Después de como cien horas de tocar mí pie y otras cien horas de regaños me dio unos analgésicos y unas pastillas para que me recuperara más pronto

-no te metas en más problemas- me pidió al final

-seguro- dije yo y salí sin decirle gracias

Tuve que esperar como 500 horas a Freddie ambos salimos del hospital

Freddie se veía graciosísimo con la venda en su cara. No me imagino como hará para explicárselo a su mama

Al final cuando me acompaño hasta mi casa estuve tentada a decir algo, pero después me arrepentí. Las cosas por ahora estaban bien y al menos todo eso de la incomodidad se había ido. Por ahora todo estaba bien

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:

**Okay. Primero quiero disculparme por el capítulo anterior. Solo fue de relleno y probablemente haga más así cuando no tenga tiempo de actualizar. Se supone que el anterior y este iban juntos, y que el día en el parque era diferente**

**Extraño a Gibby**

**Oh y otra ultima cosa**

**Esta historia probablemente no dure tanto. Y no acabara con un final feliz. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más hare pero la historia no será tan larga**

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto. No he podido actualizar antes y no creo que pueda después, por lo que he decidido terminar con esta historia. Este será el último capítulo. Sé que muchos me odiaran por terminarla tan de repente, pero es que de verdad estoy metida en un lio grande y apenas me hice tiempo de escribir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**************************/*************************

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

POV SAM

Entre a casa después de que asegurarme desde mi puerta de que Freddie tomara un taxi hasta su casa. El pobre estaba molido a golpes y cojeaba un poco. Además de que le había quebrado la nariz… pero él se lo busco, quiero decir ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Viene a mi casa a pedir disculpas ¡y termina destruyendo mi cocina! Hombres… -.-

Pero estoy feliz de que haya hecho eso. Es como si toda la incomodidad por la que hemos pasado desde el beso se desvaneció. Es genial, porque realmente odiaba eso. Me gusta Freddie y odio que las cosas se pongan así de repente.

Cuando entro a casa contemplo el desastre que es mi cocina. El piso está cubierto de sangre y de pastel de chocolate. Hay pedazos de mi antigua mesa por todo el piso y… ¡dios! ¿Cómo le explicare a mama sobre la mesa? Espero tener una buena explicación. Al menos mama siempre llama cuando está en el aeropuerto antes de venir. Cuando llame me inventare algo, pero no quiero pensar ahora, tampoco quiero limpiar nada. La doctora Orwell aseguro que mi pierna no estaba más lastimada que hace dos días pero aun así me duele todo. Me abro paso con mis muletas hasta el cuarto de baño y comienzo a desvestirme. Todo lo que necesito ahora es una relajante ducha caliente y un montón de analgésicos. Con cuidado envuelvo mi pie izquierdo el plástico para que el yeso no se arruine y entro a la ducha y… ¡dios! Es de verdad relajante. Cuando termino me envuelvo en una toalla y voy hasta mi cuarto. Me pongo mi vieja pijama y me pongo a escribir en mi diario. Tengo tantas cosas que escribir... tantos pensamientos revueltos en mi cabeza que no puedo poner en orden. Recuerdo la frase de este tipo, John Green: "Mis pensamientos son estrellas que no puedo unir en constelaciones"… ¡Cuánta razón tiene el tipo! No puedo poner mis ideas ordenadas. Estoy enojada con Freddie por golpearme, pero me siento feliz porque lo hizo, y no soy masoquista, pero creo que hizo lo correcto. Y luego creo que hay algo más entre los dos pero todo parece tan frágil. Como si lo forzara se quebraría irremediablemente. No quiero que nada se rompa con Freddie. Tenemos una extraña y enfermiza relación. Es realmente enfermiza, quiero decir ¿Cuántas parejas se molen a golpes unos a otros y después se besan y van al hospital como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¡No somos el señor y la señora Smith! Qué tontería… cierro mi diario frustrada y me tumbo en mi cama. Espumita se une a mí un par de minutos después

-¿Dónde estabas, tonto gato?- le pregunto, aunque claro, sé que no me responderá. En vez de eso lame mi mano durante unos minutos

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quede dormida. Me despierto por el sonido de mi celular ¿Es alarma, llamada o mensaje?

Tomo mi celular y veo que es un mensaje

_De: Benson, Freddie_

_Despierta ya, Princesa Puckett. Hoy debemos ensayar para iCarly… ¿Cómo estás?_

Es tan cursi y tan bobo, y sin embargo me encuentro sonriendo como boba. Paso mis dedos por mi celular para responder

_Para: Benson, Freddie_

_Te he dicho que no me llames así . estoy bien ¿Y tú? Tu mama no te castigo o algo_

Espero a que responda. Hoy no hay clases, por lo que Carly, Freddie y yo decidimos que hoy sería un buen día para planear el show

Mi celular suena de nuevo

_De: Benson, Freddie_

_Estoy bien. Me regaño. Se puso a llorar un rato… de verdad hizo un gran drama, pero ya sabes cómo es de dramática. Le dije que unos tipos se pusieron a pelear en medio del club de trenes y que trate de detenerlos. Me creyó todo_

Creo que realmente me vi muy estúpida cuando reí, pero al menos no había nadie para ver lo patética que estaba siendo

Respondí

_Para: Benson, Freddie_

_Por supuesto. El gran héroe Freddie salvo la tarde en tu arriesgadísimo club ¿no? Oh mi gran héroe. Cuando vaya asegúrate de darme tu autógrafo :P_

No tardo ni cinco minutos en responder

_De: Benson, Freddie_

_Muy graciosa… ¿entonces si vendrás?_

No respondí. Me cambie y me puse a recoger todo lo de ayer. Al final termine exhausta. Le di a espumita el resto del pastel que quedo en el piso y escondí los pedazos de mesa lo mejor que pude. Al final salí a casa de Carly para preparar el show. No pude tomar el autobús, porque o tenía dinero, así que me las tuve que arreglar para irme caminando.

Llegue a casa de Carly más tarde de lo que pensaba. Cuando llegue Carly y Freddie estaban hablando sobre algo

-¿de verdad los detuviste? ¡WOW! Eso debió ser muy arriesgado- dijo Carly con admiración

-no fue para tanto- respondió Freddie encogiéndose de hombros, pero note un toque de orgullo en su voz

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte, aunque sospechaba la respuesta

-ayer hubo una junta de último momento en el club de trenes- me dijo- y unos tipos comenzaron a pelear ¡Por poco rompen la vía! Así que me levante y les dije "Hey chicos, esto es una estupidez. Somos amigos" pero entonces uno de ellos volteo y me golpeo en la nariz. Después me moleste tanto que saque a ambos del club

Contuve las ganas de reírme mientras contaba la historia. Eso de mentir se le daba muy bien. Realmente bien.

-así que fuiste el héroe- dije yo- ¡JA! No me la creo

-¿Por qué no, Sam?- pregunto Carly

Me encogí de hombros. Si no supiera lo que de verdad paso lo hubiera molestado un montón, pero después de lo de ayer no me quedo ninguna duda de que Freddie en verdad era fuerte. Podrías preguntarle a los nuevos moretones que descubrí hoy mientras me cambiaba

Subimos al estudio a preparar el show

POV GENERAL

-así que… ¿ya casi terminan la tarea de Briggs?- pregunto Carly

Freddie recordó casi automáticamente el diario. De alguna manera ya no se sentía correcto leer el diario de Sam y sin embargo esa sensación en su estómago por leer el diario apareció de nuevo. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había escrito Sam acerca de lo que paso los últimos días. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que Sam sentía por él para que él pudiera dar el siguiente paso

-no realmente. Creo que hoy que no hay clases deberíamos aventajarlo- dijo Freddie

Sam rodo los ojos

-no. Me da flojera. Además tu mama hoy está en casa ¿cierto?

-podríamos ir a tu casa

Quizá fue solo la imaginación de Carly, pero ella pudo jurar que ambos se sonrojaron

Entonces la señora Benson entro

-Freddie, querido. Ha llegado ya la respuesta de la solicitud del campamento- dijo estirando un sobre hacia su hijo

A Freddie le brillaron los ojos con excitación

A Sam se le encogió el estomago

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando Freddie abrió el sobre

"_Estimado señor Benson:_

_Hemos analizado su solicitud para nuestro campamento. Debo admitir que las respuestas que usted ha dado nos ha dejado realmente sorprendidos…_

-¡Sí!- chillo Carly- eso es buena señal ¿no?

-cállate y deja que mi hijo termine, niña boba- le reprendió la mama de Freddie

Sam estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Se sentía cada vez más culpable. No quería oír el resto de la carta y sin embargo escucho atentamente mientras Freddie continuaba

"… _Lamentablemente el número de aspirantes que necesitamos ha sido completado. Le agradecemos sus intenciones y lamentamos tener que rechazarlo…"_

Freddie no pudo seguir leyendo. Su voz se quebró. RECHAZADO. RECHAZADO. RECHAZADO

No lo podía creer

-¡Oh, Freddie! Lo lamento tanto, mi niño. No es tu culpa. No es tu culpa- le repetía la señora Benson una y otra vez

-lo siento- murmuro Sam. Lo decía enserio. Se sentía fatal

-estoy bien- dijo Freddie- de verdad

-pero tu morías por ir al campamento- dijo Carly

-lo sé, pero… da igual ¿de acuerdo? En serio

Y aunque Freddie sonaba muy convencido todos entendieron que no daba igual, y que no estaba para nada bien

-iré por algo de mi ensalada de yogurt, cielo- dijo la señora Benson- esto te hará sentir mejor

Y salió disparada

Y aunque Freddie realmente estaba decepcionado y triste, muy en el fondo estaba algo feliz, porque así se podía quedar y poner todo en orden con Sam

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el estudio

-decíamos del proyecto de Briggs- dijo Freddie

Sam y Carly se miraron entre si confusas

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam

-debemos aventajarlo. Mi libro sigue en la escuela así que iré por el tuyo a tu casa y volveré aquí. Haremos lo que queda aquí en el estudio. Tú no puedes venir por eso de tu pie- lo dijo como si fuera una orden, y en realidad lo era

En otras circunstancias Sam se habría negado, pero sospechaba que Freddie quería hacer eso solo por estar un momento solo así que no discutió. Le entrego las llaves

-me iré por el elevador para que mi madre no me detenga- informo- cuando vuelva díganle que estoy en el baño o lo que sea

Sam rodo los ojos. "Estoy en el baño" ja. Seguro que se lo creería. Sin embargo dijo

-trata de no romper nada

Freddie se sonrojo

Llego a casa de Sam bastante rápido. Estaba animado. Entro directo a su cuarto y tomo el diario, que esta vez se encontraba en su cama y lo abrió en las últimas páginas. Se detuvo cuando algo llamo su atención

"_Mañana hare algo terrible. No quiero hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero es que la idea de que él se vaya lejos me mata. No lo soportare. Mañana, cuando vaya a casa de Freddie arruinare la solicitud de ese estúpido campamento. No sé cómo lo hare, pero me encargare de que Freddie Benson no asista a ese campamento. No descansare hasta que esté segura que no ira"_

"No" pensó Freddie "No, Sam" "No, Sam" "No, Sam"

Sam arruino todo. Ella arruino su solicitud. Ella sabía lo mucho que le importaba ese campamento. Y sin embargo lo arruino. ¡Y él! ¡El muy tonto la había invitado a su cuarto! ¡El muy tonto le enseño la solicitud! ¡JA! Por poco se cree eso de "lo siento" de Sam. ¿Qué tan hipócrita era eso? Él estando enamorado de ella y ella solo lo estaba utilizando, todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era un juego ¿Por qué Sam se empeñaba en molestarlo? Ya se la imaginaba riéndose de él. Burlándose. Satisfecha por tan buen trabajo. Y de seguro todo lo demás también fue parte de alguna broma de mal gusto. El beso, la pelea, todo. Freddie solo era el juguete de Sam. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Oh, pero Freddie tenía su arma secreta. Él tenía el diario. Si Sam se quería reír de él, él podía hacer que toda la escuela se riera de ella. Él tendría la más grande venganza de todas. Por fin saldría del estúpido juego de Sam. La pondría en su lugar

Salió con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuaderno en su mano. Estaba tan furioso. Pateo el sillón. Espumita llego para atacarlo pero Freddie fue más fuerte. Golpeo al gato una y otra vez sin parar. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el teléfono. Esperaba que fuera Sam. Quería decirle lo del diario, que lo sabía todo y que se vengaría

Cogió el teléfono

-¡SAM!- respondió

Hubo un momento de vacilación al otro lado

-¿estoy hablando a la residencia Puckett?- pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado

-¿residencia? JA. Es un chiquero, pero sí. Es la casa de los Puckett- se burló Freddie

-¿Quién habla? ¿Es amigo de Sam?- pregunto la voz, que se oía aterradoramente calmada

-Sam no tiene amigos, señora. Es una gran hipócrita

-pero si no eres su amigo ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

-con la llave de Sam- respondió Freddie como si fuera lo más obvio

Sabía que le estaba dando otra imagen de Sam a quien fuera que estaba del otro lado, pero no le importaba. Estaba furioso

-¿podrías pasarme a Sam, por favor?

-oh, lo lamento. Sam se fue hace tiempo. Estoy solo

Y colgó

Salió de la casa como una furia. De camino vio a Sam y a Carly en licuados locos riendo como estúpidas. Sam estaba ahí, seguro contándole a Carly lo de la solicitud y ambas se estaban burlando de él. Entro al local

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Sam apenas lo vio. Aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos- creí que ibas a quedarme en mi casa…

Freddie la interrumpió

-¡cállate!

-¿Freddie, que te pasa?- pregunto Carly

-ya sé todo ¡Ya lo sé!

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Sam frunciendo el seño

-¿de qué hablo?- dijo Freddie. Luego forzó una risa y mostro el cuaderno de Sam. Sam abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio su diario

-¿Qué diablos haces tú con eso?- dijo Sam levantándose molesta- ¡Dámelo!

Freddie rio

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Carly

-el diario de Sam- respondió Freddie

-¡Qué me lo des, Freddie! ¡Enserio!

-¿tienes un diario?- pregunto Carly sorprendida

-¡Oh, claro que lo tiene! ¡Y no te haces una idea de todo lo que escribe aquí!

-¡Ya dámelo, Benson! ¡Si no quieres que te quebré algo más que la nariz, dámelo!

-espera… ¿tú le quebraste la nariz?- pregunto Carly

-¡Solo dame el maldito diario!- grito Sam

-no- respondió Freddie, quien estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo- creíste que no me daría cuenta… ¿de verdad pensaste que soy tan estúpido? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo cada que te dé la gana?

Sam se cayó. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando

-Freddie, yo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero oír que lo sientes ¡Solo eres una hipócrita! ¡Sabias lo que el campamento significaba! ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! ¡Yo creí que éramos… que éramos…!

Sam sintió como sus ojos se humedecían

-¡Ya no soy parte de tu juego, Puckett! ¡Les mostrare a todos este diario! ¡Les mostrare lo hipócrita y estúpida que eres!

Sam estaba llorando, pero esa amenaza la hizo reaccionar

-¿Qué tanto has leído?- pregunto Sam- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Freddie estaba más furioso ahora. Sam llorando. Solo era puro drama. Le deberían dar un premio para el Oscar

-¡Leí lo suficiente para saber que le tienes envidia a Carly! ¡Leí lo suficiente para saber que estas enamorada de Spencer! ¡Leí lo suficiente para hundirte!

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto Carly interrumpiendo

-¿Y yo soy la hipócrita?- respondió Sam- ¿Qué hay de ti Benson? Dijiste que eras mi amigo ¿Por qué esculcaste mi cuarto? ¿Dónde se supone que esta la lealtad en esto? ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!

Freddie abrió la boca para responder pero se arrepintió. Salió del local

-¡Vuelve aquí, Benson! ¡Dame el diario!

Sam se impulsó para seguirlo pero Carly la detuvo

Ambas se miraron durante un segundo y luego Sam se echó a llorar en los brazos de Carly

-Vamos a mi casa ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Carly- ahí me puedes contar todo

Sam suspiro y asintió

Ambas fueron a su casa. En la sala estaba Spencer

-¿Traen mi licuado?- pregunto el mayor de los Shay, pero se detuvo al ver a Sam

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado

-peleo con Freddie, pero fue algo muy fuerte- explico Carly

-¿Algo muy fuerte? ¿Cómo qué?

Sam se dejó caer en el sofá y le siguieron Carly y Spencer

Entonces Sam les conto todo. No se guardó nada, ni siquiera el beso, ni los nuevos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Freddie. Les conto lo del diario, como fue que comenzó a escribirlo y lo que significaba para ella. Durante todo momento ni Carly ni Spencer dijeron nada. La escucharon atentamente hasta el final. La historia duro algunas horas, al final Spencer fue quien hablo primero

-¿y que harás ahora?

-no puedo dejar que le muestre mi diario a cualquiera- dijo Sam

-no me refería a eso

-lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en otra cosa. Solo quiero el diario de vuelta

Spencer asintió

-¿Por qué no encargas una pizza?- pregunto Carly a Spencer

-seguro

-no- dijo Sam- debo volver a casa

-pero ya oscureció- dijo Carly

-no importa

Carly y Spencer se miraron por un momento

-entonces te llevare- le dijo Spencer

-no creo que la moto sea cómoda para mi pie- respondió Sam

-es mejor a que camines

Sam no respondió porque sabía que tenía razón

-bajare por la moto. Ustedes pueden bajar más tarde

Spencer bajo solo para darles un poco de privacidad a las chicas

-Sam, yo… no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Freddie está exagerando un poco, pero veraz que mañana todo estará bien

Sam bajo la mirada. Sabía que eso no era cierto

-gracias- dijo Sam- por escuchar

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Somos las mejores amigas, tonta. Aquí estaré para ti

Sam sonrió y después se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento donde ya estaba Spencer en su moto

Sam se subió con cuidado a la moto y se abrazó de Spencer. Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sam noto que las luces estaban encendidas y que había una sombra en la puerta. Lo que faltaba…

-es mi mama- le dijo a Spencer para que no se preocupara- gracias

-sabes que estoy para ti- le dijo Spencer y entonces arranco

Sam llego hasta la puerta con trabajos. Su madre le dejo pasar y luego cerró la puerta tras ella

-hola- le dijo Sam como si nada- no supe cuando llamaste ¿Cómo te fue?

Sam volteo a ver a su madre y su madre le dio un golpe en la cara

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sam molesta. Sintió su boca con un sabor amargo

-¡ERES UNA PUTA!- le respondió su madre- ¡CREÍSTE QUE NO ME DARÍA CUENTA! ¡QUE PODÍAS METER HOMBRES EN CASA Y QUE JAMÁS ME ENTERARÍA? ¿CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA?

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Seguro llamo y Freddie contesto. Su madre la mataría a golpes y todo sería culpa de Freddie

-¿de qué…?- comenzó a decir Sam, pero su madre le dio otro golpe

-¡UN CHICO ME CONTESTO CUANDO LLAME!

Sam confirmo sus sospechas. ¡Dios! Su madre estaba furiosa y Sam no podía defenderse. Estaba ya demasiado golpeada y no podía correr. Estaba en pánico

Pam no se inmuto

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!

Y dicho eso le soltó otro golpe a Sam, y otro, y otro, y otro. Sam se sentía débil. Trataba de detener a Pam pero no podía. Le faltaba el aire. Estaba mareada. Su madre continúo golpeándola. Sam pensó que nunca acabaría. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento se detuvo

-¡VETE! ¡VETE DE MI CASA! ¡YA NO ERES MI HIJA! ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

Sam se arrastró hasta la puerta. Estaba realmente mal

Justo cuando salió de la casa Pam le arrojo un bulto

-¡Y TYEN TU ESTUPIDO GATO!

No… ese no podía ser espumita. El pobre gato estaba gimiendo y tenía sangre por todas partes

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- le grito Sam con todas sus fuerzas

-ya estaba así- le respondió Pam- culpa a los tipos que metes

¿Freddie lo hizo? ¿Freddie realmente medio mato a su gato? Sam sabía que Freddie se había molestado, pero no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan terrible y asqueroso

Sam tomo a espumita en brazos y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del piso y camino con el gato en brazos

-está bien, espumita. Está bien. Todo está bien. Bien

Sam no podía dejar de llorar. Su gato estaba muriendo. Ella misma estaba muriendo. Ya no tenía casa. No tenía dinero ni nada. Llego a un parque local que continuaba abierto y entro

Se acurruco debajo de un árbol y busco su celular. Lo encontró roto

No podía llamar a Carly para que la ayudara y no tenía la fuerza para caminar más. Sam se quedó ahí, debajo del árbol, rendida. Se la paso acariciando a espumita toda la noche y, cuando su gato dejo de gemir, supo que espumita ya no estaba. Lloro silenciosamente su muerte. La muerte de su fiel compañero, el único que la acompañaba para todo. Lloro y se sintió miserable.

Cuando Sam vio los primeros rayos de Sol en su cara supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y vio con tristeza el pequeño cuerpo machacado de su gato, muerto. Iba caminando cuando un policía la detuvo

-¡Diablos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el policía

-llame a Ted Franklin- pidió Sam- es mi papá

-¿Qué te paso?

-ayer me atacaron unos ladrones… me…. Me…- el policía la silencio

-está bien, niña. Te llevare al hospital y llamare a tu padre ¿okay?

Sam asintió

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sam

El policía la condujo hasta su patrulla, lo cual fue un terrible, doloroso y lento camino. Sin las muletas Sam apenas podía caminar. El policía la ayudo a subir a la patrulla y condujo hasta el hospital

Sam lloro todo el camino. Esperaba que el director Franklin respondiera por ella. Él le había dicho que si necesitaba un favor podía pedírselo a él. Esperaba que fuera cierto. Sam no supo porque no llamo a Spencer, o a Carly, o porque simplemente no dijo la verdad

Escucho como el policía llamaba al director Franklin mientras una enfermera limpiaba sus heridas

-¿señor Franklin? Si, vera. Encontré a su hija… dice ser su hija… dice que se llama Sam… si… no… está en el hospital… al parecer la atacaron ayer por la noche… si… entiendo… bien…. Gracias

El policía aguardo afuera de donde estaba Sam. Sam estaba echa un manojo de nervios ¿Y si Franklin no la ayudo? ¿Qué le diría al policía? ¿Le diría la verdad?

-auch- se quejó Sam mientras la enfermera revisaba su pie

-estas hecha de acero niña. Me sorprende que no tengas una costilla rota o algo. No tienes nada más que heridas superficiales. Dolorosas, pero superficiales. Solo tu pie, creo que está más lastimado

-sería un milagro si no- respondió Sam

En eso toco el policía

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto desde afuera

-seguro- respondió la enfermera

El estómago de Sam se contrajo

-tu padrastro vendrá pronto- le informo el policía a Sam- se ha llevado una gran sorpresa. Ni siquiera te reconoció al principio, pero dijo que estaría aquí pronto

-gracias- dijo Sam y por primera vez pudo respirar con alivio

La enfermera la llevo a rayos X y vio que efectivamente la fractura que tenía se había hecho más grande

-no es nada- dijo la enfermera- solo te ajustaremos la férula, pero no ocuparas operación

-gracias- respondió Sam

Poco después llego Franklin

-Sam- la saludo

Sam no estaba segura de sí estaba molesto o no, pero supo que todo estaba bien cuando la abrazo

-estaba preocupado- le dijo

-lo lamento

-señor- dijo el policía entrando- ¿puede acompañarme?

-seguro- dijo Ted y acompaño al policía

Volvieron unos minutos después

-Sam, el policía dice que te intentaron robar. ¿Quieres poner alguna denuncia?

Sam negó con la cabeza

-no me robaron nada, al final

-pero te golpearon

Sam volvió a negar con la cabeza

-solo un poco, pero la mayoría de estos moretones fue porque me atropellaron, en realidad no me hicieron nada grave, solo estaba asustada- mintió

-entonces ya nos podemos ir- le dijo Ted a Sam

-adiós- se despidió el policía y la enfermera a la vez

Ted guio Sam hasta su coche. Una vez adentro le dijo

-¿Qué paso?

-lo lamento. No supe que decir

-de repente me llaman diciendo que mi hija está en el hospital… me asuste- Ted no lo decía molesto

-lo lamento- repitió Sam

-¿Qué paso? ¿Fue tu mama?

Sam asintió

-¿por qué no la denuncias?

Sam negó con la cabeza

-no sabe lo que me pasaría entonces. Meterían a mi madre en la cárcel, no sin antes hacer un escándalo. Todos sabrían que me golpeo. Sería una bicho raro a la que todos le tienen lastima. Además ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Tengo casi diecisiete. No podrían llevarme a una casa de huérfanos. Y no me dejarían asistir a la escuela. Estaría como un bicho raro en un centro del gobierno hasta que alguien quisiera adoptarme, pero nadie lo haría, porque ya estoy grande ¿entiende?

-¿y es mejor que te golpee?

-no regresare a casa

-¿Qué harás?

-no lo sé… pero no puedo volver

Y sin aviso alguno, Sam comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-escucha. Puedes quedarte en mi casa por hoy. Ya buscare como ayudarte. Quizá pueda hacer que te incluyan en un programa de intercambio o algo- le dijo Ted

-gracias- dijo Sam

Llegaron a casa del director, que estaba sola

-mi esposa trabaja y mi hija está en la escuela. Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de comida, y puedes darte un baño. Ya veré como resuelvo esto, pero debo ir a la escuela… ¿estarás bien?

Sam asintió

-gracias

-.

-.

-.

**Okay todavía no es el final. Hare un último capítulo porque estoy corta de tiempo. Lamento si me odian. Probablemente no hare el siguiente capítulo tan dramático**

**Por si se lo preguntan Ted no es el verdadero papa de Sam… es una mentira de ella. Espero que lo hayan entendido así. **

**Nos vemos en el fin**

**Gracias por sus reviews**


End file.
